


CONNECTED

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Jeonghan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Flirting, M/M, President Coups, Sassy!Dino, Sexual References, Swearing, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Troublemaker Jeonghan, a little magic, coupjeong, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: Jeonghan thinks the student body president is uptight and obnoxious.Seungcheol thinks the band frontman is sleazy and troublesome.When the mischievous deity decided to connect their dorm rooms… they find out that there are more things to fight over and a maybe a bit more reasons to fall for the other.---Seungcheol has to deal with Jeonghan’s Strawberry, Lavender and Vanilla-scented toiletries and Jeonghan has to make do with Seungcheol’s unique wardrobe.





	1. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (eew… that Intro sucks more than Jun’s vacuum mouth)

Seungcheol’s brows furrowed at the sight of the backdrop of the stage for the school’s freshmen welcome party. “That doesn’t look right. I don’t think the Aztec designs will work for tonight’s theme, guys.” 

Chan who was arranging the wooden letter standees saying ‘WELCOME FRESHIES!’ on the side complained. “Are you kidding me, Prez?! We don’t have time! Seungkwan was in charge of the backdrop.”

Cheol shook his head. “Look everywhere, Chan-ah. Everything else is grunge and rock. The Aztec patterns don’t make any sense.”

Chan shrugged and continued rearranging the wooden letters murmuring complaints to himself. Being the youngest in the council and probably the most responsible one aside from the president gave too much stress on the poor boy. Seungkwan, who was vice president, was nowhere to be found when there are a lot of things to be done last minute. 

“This won’t do.” Seungcheol sighed. “Hoshi-ya. Can you call Junhui and MingHao. Please tell them to spray-paint graffiti on the backdrop. They’re both good at doing those things.”

Hoshi blinked his eyes a few times, obviously lacking 3 days’ worth of sleep, stopped adjusting the stage lights and took out his phone to call his two friends. 

“DK, everything good with the sounds?”

Seokmin, nicknamed DK, nodded his head and flashed a full smile. “No worries, Boss. I got it all covered.” He pressed some keys on his MacBook and electric guitar music blasted on the whole auditorium. Hoshi and Chan jumped from where they stood out of surprise.

“Okay. Okay. Okay. That sounds good, DK.” He patted his shoulder. “Keep it down for a while, will you?” DK gave him a thumbs up and lowered the volume. 

The president looked around to check if everything was settled. The caterers are almost done prepping the tables with the food and drinks (non-alcoholic, of course). Junhui and MingHao just arrived with a box of spraypaint. The lights and sounds are handled. Seungcheol looked at his watch. 4pm. They have 3 more hours before the whole school starts arriving. 

Jihoon, Mingyu, and Jisoo were carrying guitars towards the stage where the drums were being set up by Chan and Hoshi. They’re missing a member.

“Where’s Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon.

Jihoon looked at Jisoo, who answered him, “He’s coming. Don’t worry. You know he hates last minute rehearsals.”

Seuncheol’s hand ran through his hair in frustration. “Please tell me you rehearsed well, at least.”

“You’re worrying over nothing, Hyung.” Mingyu took his guitar out of the casing and started connecting it to the cables. 

“Jeonghan-hyung always does well pumping up the crowd. You have to trust him a little, Prez.” Jihoon added. 

“I find that hard to do.” Seungcheol murmured under his breath.

Jeonghan may probably be one of the most talented vocalists in the whole school but he has a reputation of being too carefree and sneaky as he likes playing practical jokes which makes him close to everyone. Additionally, he’s too popular with both boys and girls for having ridiculously good looks. That definitely didn’t work with Seungcheol, who thinks he’s trouble and a deviant with the school rules. He’s always late or sleeping in through first period. He’s never absent in all the frat parties including the ones from the other universities. It’s quite a miracle he never has failing grades, which brings Seungcheol to a bold conclusion that he was performing extra activities with the professors after classes. Of course, he has yet to prove it. 

After another hour, Seungcheol gathered all the student council members in the middle of the court. He looked around to the venue and everything seems to look like they’re in place. 

“All right, Gang!” Seungcheol clapped his hands. “Well done. I am so glad we are able to finish on time. Props to everyone who lent a hand and especially to those who had to make things work in the last minute.”

Everyone in the court applauded and cheered. “You did well too, Prez.” 

“Okay, we all have an hour to freshen up, dress up and go back here. Seungkwan will be here in a minute to make sure everything is in place before the party starts. Be back at 6, kids. The whole school will be here at 7.”

Everyone gave out nods before waving goodbye, heading to their own dorms.

Cheol, on the other hand, brought his outfit to the gym locker room. He decided to shower in the gym because he was just too paranoid that something will go wrong after he is off 20-meter radius from the gymnasium. 

He took of his clothes and folded it neat inside a locker, wrapped his lower body in a towel and brought a bottle of shampoo and a body wash to one of the cubicles. Seungcheol turned on the shower on which then sprayed cool water to his face. He poured a generous amount of shampoo in his palm and lathered rigorously on his hair. He was rinsing the foam out of his head when another person stepped in to the next cubicle. He blinked a few times to remove bubbles covering his lashes. It was Yoon Jeonghan.

“Sup, Prez.” He greeted cheekily as he placed his towel in one of the hooks on the wall. He then turned the shower knob but no water came out. “Ah fuck!”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened as it followed Jeonghan who stepped out of the cubicle completely naked and joined him in the shower. 

“E-excuse me.” Seungcheol moved closer to the wall as Jeonghan cramped the small cubicle space. He had his back against the wall and the palms of his hands covering his privates. “What the fuck, dude?”

Jeonghan pointed at the third (and last) shower head which has a sign saying “Out of Order.”

“C’mon, Prez.” Jeonghan smirked. “We can share.” Jeonghan had his short, brown hair soaked under the shower. Seungcheol can’t help but give him a look of disbelief. He tried his best not to look at Jeonghan’s body but the guy is fully naked and Seungcheol will definitely deny having seen everything in peripheral vision. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was unfazed when Seungcheol removed his hands from covering his crotch and grabbed hold of the bottle of body wash from the caddy. He decided to give up and not argue anymore knowing Jeonghan does whatever he wants and he’s not really in the mood to argue. Plus, it’s not like he hasn’t seen someone else naked before, right?

“What!?” Seungcheol barked when he saw Jeonghan smirking while his eyes scanned the bigger guy’s body.

“Nothing.” Jeonghan replied in a sing-song voice. He grabbed Seungcheol’s shampoo and poured some and rubbed straight to his hair. Seungcheol was soaping his chest and arms at the side. 

Jeonghan took the bottle of body wash from Seungcheol’s hand. “Old Spice? You are such a dad.” He uncapped the bottle and poured some for himself. 

“Get your own, then.” The president remarked, continuing to rub soap all over his legs and back.

Jeonghan just fluttered his lashes in reply. He rubbed the body wash all over his arms, trunk and legs and lathered until foam and bubbles started to form. Jeonghan has a slim figure but his shoulders are quite broad, Seungcheol noted... not that he was looking at it. He just can’t help notice, he thought to himself. 

“I need to…” Seungcheol pointed at the running water. Jeonghan moved behind and Cheol stepped forward.

“You missed a spot.” Jeonghan said.

“What?” Cheol looked back.

“You have blue paint on your neck.” 

Cheol rubbed his neck with his left hand. The paint was not coming off.

“Let me do that. It’s distracting me from staring at the president’s perky ass.” 

“Shut up, Jeonghan.” The president continued rinsing his body.

Jeonghan picked up the bottle of Old Spice and squeezed a small amount in his fingers. He scratched the area on Seungcheol’s nape with the blue paint. Seungcheol froze at the sensation of Jeonghan’s fingernails going up and down his neck.

“Hmmm.” Jeonghan brought his nose closer to the curve of his neck. “I’d fuck someone who smells like this.”

“Very funny. Is it gone, yet?”

“Geez, so uptight, Mr. President. All gone.” Jeonghan whispered against his right ear. 

That’s when Seungcheol felt Jeonghan rub his body against his back, too close for comfort. Was that his crotch pressed against his butt? Jeonghan’s hand travelled from his neck down to his toned biceps and his other hand slithered on his waist, down to his Adonis belt and almost near his pubic region.

“I think I’m done here.” Seungcheol removed Jeonghan’s snaking hands from his waist. He pulled the towel from the hooks and covered the lower half of his body. He picked up the bottles of shampoo and body wash. He could hear Jeonghan’s faint laugh as he rushed out of the shower room. 

The locker room was empty when he got there. He quickly rubbed the towel all over his hair and his body. 

“Shit.” He murmured when the towel grazed his hips. His semi-hard member poked against the fabric against his left hand. “Fuck.” 

 

\---

 

He quickly grabbed a fresh piece of underwear and slid them between his legs up to cover his sensitive dick. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He mouthed the words like some form of ritual to magically tame the angry spirits. 

Seungcheol dressed himself up in a hurry but made sure there are no creases on his outfit – black pants, black shirt and black jacket. The locker room door opened when he was finishing off combing his hair and putting on perfume.

 

“Hmmm... Now that’s the last fragrance I want to smell before I pass out when I get choked.” Jeonghan dramatically whiffed. He had his towel flung on his shoulders with nothing on.

“You are despicable, Yoon.” 

Jeonghan’s locker was right beside Seungcheol’s. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The older moved back a little and started to button his jacket up and putting wax on his hair. Jeonghan made sure Seungcheol had a good look at his naked ass by taking an agonizingly long time to take his outfit out of the locker. 

“Liking what you see, Mr. President?” His voice a little smug.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Seungcheol can still feel his boner growing from his pants. Thank heavens his shirt was long enough to cover his crotch.

“I could see you drooling right here.” Jeonghan pointed at the small mirror attached at the back part of his locker.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Stay cool, Choi Seungcheol.

Instead of replying, Seungcheol went back to his locker, took his phone and wallet, stuffed them in his pockets and locked it. “Hurry up and don’t be late.” Seungcheol murmured before exiting the room.  
\--- 

It was still 6 pm but people started to flock the gymnasium. Seungcheol doesn’t recognize a lot of faces so he assumed these people are mostly freshmen who came early. He thanked the heavens all members of the council listened to him and went back early to help with the last minute arrangements and to make sure everything is in place. Vernon and Seungkwan were manning the registration booth. Chan was carrying around this red gun that spews out fake money in the air. Jun, Minghao and Dokyeom were already sampling the chips and drinks while Jisoo was fiddling with his guitar while Jihoon was twirling his drumsticks at the stage. Mingyu and Wonwoo were ogling over each other somewhere behind the stage. Then there’s Hoshi, looking better than earlier and extremely hot in purple hair and eyeliner was talking to some freshmen girls on the tables. 

 

More people started going in for the next minutes from all year levels and departments. The lights turned to a mixture of red, purple and black making the whole place grungy. The line for the photobooth was insane and students are taking selfies from all sides of the gymnasium.

“We did it, Prez!” Boo Seungkwan patted Seungcheol’s back.

“Nah.. Chan, Hoshi, Hao and Jun did that. You were nowhere to be found!” Seungcheol teased.

“I WAS OUT MAKING SURE THE TEACHERS DON’T GET IN! I arranged a little soiree for them with tea and cakes and classical music! It was so hard to arrange 2 parties, you know!”

“I know that.” Seungcheol patted his head and nudged him closer to his chest. “I was just kidding, you brat. Thank you… Now go give your speech.”

“Isn’t that your job?”

“It’s not my style.” Seungcheol showed his gummy smile. “And besides, you are definitely better with the microphone. Go ahead…”

Seungkwan was pushed towards the stage and he was no match for the strength of the well-built guy. He walked up towards the podium and tapped the microphone before putting his mouth closer to it.

“YO! YO! YO! EVERYONE!!!”

Seungcheol felt the regret late and he felt his fingers curl up.

“This is VP Boo… talkin’ to you…”

Oh gods. 

“In behalf of everyone in Pledis University, we welcome you to share this hellhole for the next 4 to 5 years of your life!!! That is if you’re one of the lucky ones.”

Seungcheol wanted to bury himself 6 feet under the Pledis footfall field now.

The look on the freshmen students were a mixture of confusion and embarrassment while the sophomores up to the seniors where cheering on Seungkwan’s terrible speech. 

 

“There are no teachers around. So c’mon!! Knock yourself out and drink all the delicious fruit punch we have served at the sides. Of course, we don’t have any alcoholic drinks. What do you think the kind of student council we are?!” Seungkwan gave a wink to the audience which made everyone hoot and cheer louder.

Seungcheol was frozen in his spot. “What did you do?” He mouthed Boo Seungkwan who was looking at his direction.

“One more thing! We have our very reliable Student Council President, Mr. Choi Seungcheol to thank for everything tonight. He worked the hardest to prepare this for you guys. Let’s give him a round of applause!”

Seungcheol faked a smile and waved at the people around when the spotlight was shone on him. He was thinking of ways to murder Boo Seungkwan without having to face imprisonment and finish his last year in college without blood in his hands. 

“Go ahead and flirt with everyone whom you think is cute. Start your first year in college right, babies! But a little warning!! Do you see that dazzling DiCaprio right there?” Seungkwan pointed at the far right of the gymnasium where Hansol was standing with a fruit punch in his hand, looking confused as always. The spotlight immediately followed, “That piece of sexy is mine. If I see you wafting your cretinous hands all over him, imma pull all your hair out and mop the whole basketball court with it.”

 

Seungcheol was about to get up there and take the mic from Seungkwan but he was beaten by Jeonghan to the stairs. Jeonghan looked back to him and gave him a wink. “I got this.” He mouthed.

Jeonghan gestured for Seungkwan to hand him the microphone.

“Okay, enjoy the night!!! VP Boo, out. PEACE!”

Jeonghan took the microphone from Seungkwan and immediately, everyone at the gymnasium screamed – both boys and girls. A satisfied look flashed upon Jeonghan’s face. Jisoo and Mingyu climbed up the stage and picked up their guitars while Jihoon came from the backstage and went straight to the drum set. 

Seungcheol could see Hoshi peeking from the backstage. 

“Hoshi-hyung and Jihoon-hyung have been making a lot of noise backstage. I had to get my camera bag in such a hurry.” Chan sulked beside Seungcheol.

His eyes widened. “Chan… please tell me you didn’t-“

“I already know everything, Hyung. I am not a kid.” Chan brought up his camera and took a couple of shots of the stage. “And besides… Mingyu and Wonwoo-hyung does not realize the dorm room is not that soundproof.”

Oh gawd. This is not happening now. 

“Chan-ah…” Seungcheol took a deep breath. 

“It’s okay, hyung. Really.” Chan flashed him a big smile. “You don’t have to protect me. I am an adult now, remember?”

Seungcheol can’t think of anything decent to reply to the youngest council member, who he treated as his own younger brother. As much as Chan keeps reminding him that he is an adult, he was still not used to treating him like one. 

“And Hyung… Jeonghan-hyung is so cool. I heard him and Seungkwan-hyung talking about putting tequila on the fruit punch. Maybe that’s why Seungkwan-hyung is too agit tonight. And as a bribe, Jeonghan-hyung gave me a hard drive full of hardcore porn. He’s amazing, right? And I definitely didn’t just rat them out to you, Hyung. I am just casually telling you what happened backstage.”

“WHAT??”

“Gotta go, Hyung! I need to take photos of Jeonghan-hyung. I promised him!”

Seungcheol shouted something to Chan but got cut off when a loud voice blasted through the speakers. 

“PLEDIIIIIS!!”

The whole gymnasium was filled with screaming. Jeonghan looked stunning with that leather pants and jacket. His slim figure was accentuated, his brown hair turned to auburn from the reflection of the lights and he couldn’t look more perfect than he already was. 

“Kudos to Boo Seungkwan over there. You just earned yourself a whole article on the gossip column. But Congrats to you and Vernon! Finally, it’s out in the open.”

“And since we’re telling everyone who’s whose… I call dibs on our hot President, alright?!” Jeonghan gave a wink to Seungcheol who was standing in front of the stage, flustered and frozen. The rest of the band was looking at him, grinning and those who recognized him from the crowd was pointing at him. Seungcheol’s ears turned red. He wanted to fire something at Jeonghan’s head at that very moment.

“Let’s make this night hotter, shall we?” Jeonghan’s face switched from teasing to hardcore real quick. “1! 2! 3! 4!”

Jihoon started banging on the drums violently and Mingyu cranked it up with his electric guitar and Jisoo with the bass. Everyone was mesmerized as Jeonghan started to move his body to the beat and when he started singing, everyone jumped up and down.

Seungcheol hates to admit it but he now understands why everyone was hooked to Jeonghan’s charisma. He looked far different from the pervert who teased him earlier; different from the troublemaker who gave his favorite dongsaeng a porn stash and is about to intoxicate the whole school with tequila; far different from the guy who made him hard a while ago. Everyone in that venue was thinking the same thing as he did. “He really does belong on stage. He shines up there.”

But still, Seungcheol can’t forget about the fact that he caused trouble, along with Seungkwan. He is gonna give the VP a major scolding and deal with the troublemaker afterwards.

The band performed 3 songs then Seokmin, the appointed DJ, took over the stage with his mixer. Jeonghan went to the backstage and when he was about to pick up a bottle of Gatorade from the table, he heard a deep but loud voice talking in one of the rooms where they kept unused props, paints and other materials for the stage design. He peeked into the door and saw Seungcheol talking to Seungkwan who has his head lowered and his eyes fixed to the ground. 

“You know how I feel about you going behind my back, Seungkwan-ah. I really can’t believe you would do that to me. Didn’t I tell you that alcohol is a big NO during the Freshmen’s Party? We’re lucky there are no professors loitering around. We could all get suspended here! Especially, you and me and the whole council!”

Seungkwan, who was obviously trying hard to act sobered up, muttered a series of apologies. 

“It was me, I gave Seungkwan the bottles of Tequila.” Jeonghan barged in the door which caught the other two by surprise.

“Jeonghan-hyung…” Seungkwan looked horrified. He then turned to Seungcheol and shook his head briskly, “It’s all my fault, Hyung. Jeonghan hyung had nothing to do with this. It was all my plan.”

“Save it, Seungkwan.” Jeonghan draw closer to Seungcheol who had his jaws tight and lips pressed in a straight line. It was the angriest Seungkwan got to see him.  
“Why am I not surprised?” Seungcheol said almost in a growl.

“Seungkwan, Vernon was looking for you. Please go see him.” Jeonghan whispered to Seungkwan/

“Hyung, I-“

“Go. Please. I need to talk to Seungcheol alone.” Jeonghan forced a smile. Seungkwan side-stepped to the door and took a final look at the president, made a little bow and muttered another “I’m so sorry, Hyung” before he exited.

Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol, who was now leaning his at board with Aztec designs. His other hand was pressed on his temples. 

He handed the president a bottle of blue Gatorade but Seungcheol didn’t accept it. “Why are you always causing trouble wherever you are and with whatever you touch, Jeonghan?”

“Could you relax a little?” Jeonghan pushed the bottle to this hand. Seungcheol grabbed the bottle forcefully and threw it to the wall where it hit a large totem pole. It fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Jeonghan shouted. 

“You listen to me, Yoon Jeonghan. If the school finds out – “

“No, you listen to me, Choi.” Jeonghan cut him. “Believe it or not, the whole school does it every year. Hell, maybe even our teachers did it back in their day. I guess your uptight ass was too dumb to notice. It’s just fuckin’ tequila and it’s even mixed with fruit. Why are you over reacting?”

Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan by the collar and pushed him against the wall. “Who are you calling dumb? What about you, huh? You think you’re too cool and everyone is beneath, kissing your feet. Well, newsflash, Yoon. I don’t like you. You’re just some stupid, selfish scum who have no regards for others. Stay away from my friends. Stay away from Chan. I don’t like seeing your face anywhere. Stay away from me.” 

Jeonghan let out a breathy laugh in front of Seungcheol, who has a threatening face a few inches away from his. “You don’t like me? Fine. I guess that’s the reason why I gave you a boner earlier.”

Seungcheol’s mouth dropped, his brain was frozen and a reply cannot be processed when his brain went full-on blank. “Oh yes, Seungcheol. I know about it.” Jeonghan started rolling his pelvis which was dangerously pinned by Seungcheol’s hips against the wall. He let out a moan. “Did you want me to touch you that bad?”

Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan and was about to move back but Jeonghan grabbed hold of his collar, pulled him back, and caught his lips with his. Seungcheol, taken by surprise, tried to push Jeonghan’s chest with his hands but Jeonghan used force to pull him closer. Seungcheol was about to tell him to stop but when he attempted to open his lips, Jeonghan who gained access to his mouth, pushed his tongue to meet with his. The older was usually stronger but at that moment, Jeonghan got incredibly resilient that even Seungcheol was not able to fight back. Jeonghan’s right hand travelled from his collar down to his chest where his fingers started rubbing on Seungcheol’s nipple, which earned a moan from the other. Jeonghan grinned against the kiss, pulled his head back, flashed Seungcheol a wicked smirk and gave him a punch in the face with his right fist. 

The president, who was taken aback, dropped to the floor and clenched his palms on his face. He looked at Jeonghan, who was walking towards the door, “Be careful, Seungcheol. I don’t like being called a stupid, selfish scum.”

Seungcheol could only rub the tenderness on his cheek. It’s still gonna be a long night, and that would definitely leave a bruise.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Confusion

Seungcheol marched to the table with drinks where Vernon and Seungkwan were seen standing, holding red cups. When Seungkwan saw his hyung approaching, put down his cup and his eyes colored with fear.

Seungcheol took Seungkwan’s cup from the table and downed the whole thing. “Shit.” He gasped under his breath. When Jeonghan emphasized on the word “fruit”, he was lying. This drink has a lot of tequila. Vernon and Seungkwan on the other hand, wore puzzled faces as the president removed the ice cubes from the cup and rubbed it on his left cheek.

Seungkwan’s eyes widened, “Hyung, what happened back there?!” He saw a red mark on his hyung’s cheekbone. “Did you and Jeonghan-hyung fight?”

Seungcheol glared at him and he immediately pursed his lips. “Where do you keep the stuff? I need one.”

“Stuff?” Vernon moved closer to Seungkwan as if waiting for the other to enlighten him of the events or something.

“Where do you keep the alcohol? 

“Hyung…” Seungkwan was shaking a little.

“Just tell me…”

Seungkwan led him to the other table manned by Kim Taehyung, another senior. He was giving out red cups to jittery Freshmen girls when Seeungcheol came. “Prez…” Taehyung looked at him in shock. 

Then he turned to Seungkwan. The blonde boy gave him a nod. “Show him, hyung.”

Taehyung, raised the skirting of the table and revealed four large ass coolers. He opened one of them.

“Jesus, Taehyung.” 

It really wasn’t “ONLY TEQUILA” after all. Bottles and bottles of different kinds of alcohol. Seungcheol picked up a bottle of vodka and poured some into a cup.

There was utter confusion in all of the 3 bystanders’ faces. Seungcheol downed the whole thing before pouring another refill.

“Want some of these?” He handed the bottle to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan shook his head. “I-I’m good, Hyung.”

Seungcheol turned to Vernon who immediately shook his head from the offer. He shrugged his shoulders and poured more into his cup. 

“Make sure not to leave any bottles lying around before you leave.” Seungcheol downed another one. “Let’s dance.” 

 

Vernon and Seungkwan followed him to the dancefloor, not knowing what to expect. They were still deprived of an explanation and Seungkwan feels partly responsible for this 360 degree turnaround of the president’s personality, whatever may have happened between Jeonghan and him.

Seungcheol was now with a group of sophomores, who were thrilled to have the good-looking president dancing with them. Seungcheol kept coming back to the drinks table, who was now manned by Lee Minhyuk. After downing another shot, he came back to the dancefloor and danced with another group of girls. This kept on repeating until Seungcheol stopped dancing with girls and turned to guys. He is obviously really drunk. His body was swaying when he tries to stand or walk straight. His hands were currently flung over Shownu, who was the quarterback of the football team. 

“Ooookay, I think you had enough, Hyung.” Seungkwan peeled his arms off Shownu nodded to Hoshi who caught Seungcheol’s arm with his shoulders. They led him to an empty table and Vernon appeared with a bottle of water, which he handed to Seungcheol.

“Guys.. I’z dancing…Shownu.” He attempted to stand up but he was pushed back by Hoshi’s strong hands back to the chair. “Drink your water, Hyung.”

Seungcheol fiddled his fingers on the bottle cap, grinning like an idiot. He kept twisting and twisting the bottle cap but there was no success in opening. Seungkwan groaned in frustration, took the bottle from the other’s fingers and twisted the cap in an opposite direction. He handed it to the older who was muttering incoherent words.

Seungcheol took a sip but Hoshi insisted he drink more.

“You guys are…mmmh… annoying.” Seungcheol drank half a bottle and waved it in front of the other three. “Happy?”

Suddenly, the music stopped. All four of them looked up the stage, DK hi-fived Jeonghan who was standing on stage. The other band members followed up and started picking up the instruments. 

“Pft. Perv.” Seungcheol muttered.

“Did you say something, Hyung?” Vernon faced Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan. I am gonna kill him. Perv.”

Vernon turned to Seungkwan who just shrugged his shoulders.

“This night has been so much fun, Guys! Unluckily, it’s a school night and we all have to end here.”

There was a series of groans from the audience. 

“Heyy.. Heyy… C’mon guys! I have some good news!” Jeonghan held his hand up.

“Dean Han Sung Soo, I talked to him… and he agreed to cancel all classes tomorrow. So see you at Theta Gamma Nu for the afterparty tonight!”

Everyone went wild, screaming and chanting “Yoon Jeonghan!” repreatedly. 

 

“Your new council president, everyone.” Seungcheol raised his arms to Jeonghan’s direction. “I’ll leave.”

“We’ll take you to the – “

Seungcheol raised his hand to stop Hoshi from talking. “I can handle myself, Hoshi. Go, enjoy the rest of the night.”

 

Seungkwan, Vernon and Hoshi followed Seungcheol with their eyes as he leaves to the door. The loud music and Jeonghan’s singing started to fade as Seungcheol walked farther from the gym. 

\---

It was a struggle to walk straight but Seungcheol was able to reach his room on the second floor of the men’s dorm. He removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and dropped them to the floor, kicked his shoes and unzipped his pants. The whole room was swirling on his sight. He tried to recall how much he had to drink. 

 

He opened the door to his bathroom but he was shocked to see another bed, the same as his. He looked back to his own room and his own bed was in there. He laughed at himself, “Ehh… You are so fuckin’ drunk, Choi Seungcheol.” He chuckle by himself and he looked around, there was a door on the far left. “There it is…” Seungcheol finger-gunned the door to the bathroom and marched straight to it.

He splashed his face with water and peed on the toilet. He looked around and laughed to himself again. “I need to go to the groceries.” He figured out that he ran out of Old Spice and since when did he have that lavender shampoo lying around? He took the toothbrush from the cup. That’s odd. He remembers having a blue toothbrush but this one is red. This must be the craziest drunken night he has ever had, then. He brushed his teeth rapidly with the unfamiliar flavoured toothpaste different from what he usually uses. Seungcheol rubbed his fingers against the sore part of his cheeks where he got punched earlier. He was mentally cursing the person who did it. 

Seungcheol wiped his face with the face towel hung beside the vanity mirror. When he got out of the bathroom door, he went straight to the bed. Even the scent of the whole room is different. It wasn’t long before the lad fell into deep sleep.

 

\---

 

There was a loud thud on coming from the door but Seungcheol was almost dead to notice. There were sounds of keys scratching against the doorknob. When the door flung open, Jeonghan’s hand reached to turn on the lights but his whole body clung against Kim Taehyung and their lips attached with each other’s. Taehyung slammed the door shut. Jeonghan pushed Taehyung against the door and devoured his lips, moaning under his breath. Taehyung explored his cavern with his tongue while his hands roamed around his back down to his ass. 

 

Both bodies flinched when they heard a groan. Jeonghan turned around in a flash and he saw a half-naked body sleeping on HIS bed. 

“Whaat the f-“ Jeonghan gasped when the body turned around, still asleep and revealed a sleeping Choi Seungcheol.

“I didn’t know you had company.” Taehyung chuckled behind him.

“I don’t”

“Listen.” Taehyung scratched his nape. “This is a real bummer. I’ll just go.”

Jeonghan tried to stop him. “Wait. Let me sort this out. I didn’t even know how he got in here.”

Taehyung smiled. “I thought you were not serious about calling dibs on the ‘hot president’ earlier. Listen, let’s do this some other time, maybe…” 

They heard another groan from Seungcheol who was crouched on a pillow.

“See yah, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan nodded and gave Taehyung a long kiss before closing the door and locking it. 

He turned around to the direction of the bed and nudged the snoring body. “What the fuck are you doing here, Choi.”

No success.

“Wake up, asshole. Being president does not give you the right to invade other people’s room. How’d you get in here?”

Again, no response.

Jeonghan gave up and slumped on the bed beside him. He stared at the sleeping face in front of him, a hand under the pillow below his head, mouth slightly open, lashes long and thick up close and a red-almost-purple bruise on his left cheekbone. 

 

Jeonghan heart dropped to his stomach out of guilt. He never really meant to hurt the other earlier. He stood up from the bed, rummaged through the closet where he removed a small plastic box. He opened it and removed a tube of ointment and a couple of band-aids. He went back to Seungcheol who didn’t move an inch from his slumber. He put a small amount of ointment on the tip of his index finger and carefully dabbed it on Seungcheol’s purplish cheekbones. “Jeonghan, you idiot.” He muttered to himself out of guilt. 

“Jeonghan, you’re an idiot.” Seungcheol mimicked, still asleep. Jeonghan’s soul almost jumped out of his body. 

He frowned at the sleep-talking lad and continued on spreading the ointment on his face. “What about you, huh?” He whispered into his face as he blew on his cheeks. “You need to control that damn temper of yours.” 

“Beautiful.” Seungcheol whimpered. 

“Are you talking about me?” Jeonghan peeled off the adhesive from band aids and pressed it gently on to Seungcheol’s cheeks. 

“Idiot.” 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

 

\---

 

Seungcheol woke up to the sound of an unfamiliar tone blasting from a phone. He rose up with a throbbing pain on his head. He looked around for the source of the noise, thinking when did he ever change his ring tone or alarm. The music came from the phone at the bedside table. Wait. I don’t have a bedside table, Seungcheol thought. 

He picked up the phone and the name ‘Mingyu’ appeared on the screen. He swiped the answer icon. 

“Jeonghan-hyung. Are you up?”

Jeonghan?

“Mingyu… This is Seungcheol. Listen – “

“SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG?!” Mingyu shouted on the phone. “Seungkwan, you wouldn’t believe this…” He heard Mingyu’s voice getting distant from the mouthpiece of the phone.

 

“Hold on.. This is Jeonghan’s phone?” Why is it here in my room?”

 

Seungcheol looked around, “Wait.. this does not look like my room.” 

 

“Hyung! I can’t believe you hooked up with Jeonghan-hyung!” Mingyu was annoyingly loud on the other line giving Seungcheol a worse headache compared to earlier.

“Hyung!” He heard Seungkwan’s voice and a little rattling over the phone. “You did WHAT with WHO???”

Seungcheol was trying to process everything that has been going on at full speed inside his brain until the bathroom door opened and revealed Jeonghan, all wet and half-covered with a white towel. 

Seungcheol dropped the phone to the bed. “Hyung! Hyung!” Jeonghan can hear faint screaming on the other line. He walked towards the bed beside Seungcheol, picked up his phone and brought it up to his ear. “Mingyu. It’s Jeonghan. What is it?”

 

“Jeonghan-hyung! Why are you with Seungcheol-hyung!?” 

“I’m about to find out.” Jeonghan’s eyes focused on Seungcheol who looks more confused than ever. “Listen, if it’s nothing important, can I call you later? I’m a little busy right now.” 

“Nothing, Hyung… We just want to invite you for lunch later with everyone. We are gonna call Seungcheol-hyung after but since you’re together, can you just relay the message?”

“Sure, Mingyu. I’ll call you back.”

Jeonghan pressed the end button and threw the phone to the bed. He picked up a small towel from the table and rubbed it on his hair. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Seungcheol’s morning voice is a little raspy.

“You tell me… I was the one who’s surprised to see you inside MY room last night.”

 

“How is that possible? I went in my own room last night. I don’t even have the keys to your room.”

“Then think again, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer and pulled it up to his waist. 

Seungcheol closed both of his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingers. “I remember it going inside my own room last night. Second floor… room number 8. Then...” Seungcheol’s eyes widened. He looked at the Jeonghan’s closet door. He ran towards the bathroom and saw the lavender shampoo bottles and the red toothbrush. “Oh god! I went in through your closet door to use this bathroom!”

“Are you sure you weren’t high last night?” Jeonghan pulled up a white shirt.

Seungcheol approached the closet door and slowly opened it. Now, it’s not only his eyes that widened, also Jeonghan’s.”  
“What the fuuuuck?” Both exclaimed simultaneously. 

Behind Joenghan’s closet door was another bed, Seungcheol’s study table near the window and the photo of Seungcheol’s family on the bedroom wall. 

Seungcheol went in through the door, followed by Jeonghan, “What is happening here?” Jeonghan looked around Seungcheol’s room. He saw discarded pieces of clothes on the floor, exactly what Seungcheol was wearing last night.

“This is so fucked up. Have our rooms always been connected?” 

“Of course not!” Jeonghan replied. “That door always lead to a small closet. MY closet with all my clothes. 

“Then how?” Seungcheol was in panic. “This was always my bathroom door.” He looked back at the door wide open and Jeonghan’s bed was in sight.

“If we’re living in a fantasy movie right now, I would say our rooms have been linked by a portal or something.” 

“Jeonghan, this is not the time to be funny.”

“I am not being funny! I am serious! I live on the third floor! This is the second floor, your room. How is this possible?!”

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan. “Let’s try this. You go back to your room and go out of your door, I’ll go out of mine. Then we look down the lobby to see if there’s some architectural mix-up that explains this...I don’t know.”

 

Jeonghan who was also freaked out from the situation agreed and ran to his own room towards the door. Seungcheol, still on his boxers with no t-shirt on, ran to his own door. He looked left and right, no sign of Jeonghan anywhere.

“Seungcheol! Are you there?” He heard someone call from above. He brought his head out and looked up from the terrace and saw Jeonghan’s head pop out. He is indeed on the third floor.

 

“What the actual fuck is this?” he groaned to himself.

 

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread. sorry for grammatical and typo error. Hope you read the next one!


	3. Questions

Seungcheol and Jeonghan stared blankly at the ‘magic’ door while slumped at the older’s leather couch. They have been doing so for the past 15 minutes and whenever one of them attempted to open their mouth to say something about the situation, one would end up shutting himself up because the event is so outrageous. They were even questioning themselves if they are still drunk, or still dreaming. Jeonghan recalled in his mind if there was a possibility that a frat member slipped a drug into his drink or something. Seungcheol wondered if it’s possible that someone has been smoking weed, hiding in the vents. Is there such a thing as shared hallucinations? Is this some kind of new phenomenon?

 

Both got startled by a loud message tone from Jeonghan’s phone. 

 

 

From: Mingyu

Hyung, Seungkwan wanted a little celebration  
for all those who organized the Freshmen  
Welcoming Party last night. 

See you later at the DD Chicken at 12:30.  
Please drag Seungcheol-hyung.  
He’s just gonna say he’s really busy again.  
I’m counting on you, Hyung! ~_o

 

 

Jeonghan handed the phone to Seungcheol to read. Then, Seungcheol looked at him. “What are we gonna do?”

“Look, I really don’t think we can find out what the hell is going on if we stay here. I’m actually feeling really hungry, so….” 

Seungcheol nodded. “I need to take a bath first.” After having said that, Seungcheol gave Jeonghan an instant look of confusion. “Oh god…”

Jeonghan gave a look that was even more mortified than the other. “All my clothes are in the closet!”

Both of them slumped back in the couch and went into dazed mode for another 5 minutes.

\- 

 

“This won’t do.” Jeonghan stood up. “We’re gonna find out what the hell is going on. But for now, we have to deal with this as calmly as possible.”

Jeonghan approached Seungcheol’s wardrobe. “Let’s make a deal. You can use my bathroom, I’ll have to borrow your clothes for a while. Let’s see…” Jeonghan scanned through hangers of Seungcheol’s outfits one by one.”

“Seriously?” Jeonghan took out a hanger with Red and White striped sweater under a baggy white jacket with flaming red pants underneath.” He let out a chuckle. He took out another hanger with an oversized, ripped denim jacket paired with really oversized baggy pants that would never complement one’s ass. Jeonghan shook his head disapprovingly. 

“I see you’re not worried anymore?” Seungcheol replied mockingly.

“I was thinking about it… and I realized...” He looked back to Seungcheol and gave him what was supposed to be a wink, but with both eyes. “Things are gonna get more interesting now.”

“You know you can’t wink right?” Seungcheol picked up a bath towel from his drawer. “You were doing that since yesterday and seriously, it’s not working for you.”

“Oh… you wanna talk about yesterday. Fine, we’ll talk about yesterday.” Jeonghan gave him a condescending look while approaching him slowly. “Tell me exactly, Prez… How many times did ‘Little Cheol’ get excited to see me?”

Jeonghan got dangerously closer to Seungcheol, his face a few inches away from the other. “You were too selfish to hide him from me. We could have done something to take care of him yesterday.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seungcheol tried his best to control his face. He will not be intimidated again. 

“Did you enjoy our kiss last night, Cheol?” Jeonghan fluttered his eyes.

“I enjoyed your fist on my face more.” Seungcheol snarled sarcastically. 

Jeonghan brought his palms to Seungcheol’s face, rubbing the band-aid with his thumb. “I’m sorry I got feisty last night.” He brough his lips to Seungcheol’s cheek and kissed the area covered with band-aid.

The brown-haired boy enjoyed looking at the flustered face of the brunette. 

“Let me make it up to you.” He whispered on his left ear. His lips left trails of kisses from his earlobes to his pulse, down to the crook of his neck. His free hand slid between Seungcheol’s arm and waist, anchoring to his back which he used to pull his body closer to his own.

“Jeonghan, stop.” Seungcheol said in his deep, firm voice.

“Hmm…” Jeonghan groaned as he switched to the other side of his neck. 

Seungcheol peeled the other’s hands off his body and held them in front of him. “I said stop. Jeonghan, why are you being so thirsty?”

Jeonghan shrugged as he pulled his hands away from Seungcheol’s grip. “You don’t remember what happened last night, didn’t you?”

“What are you saying?” 

“Don’t you remember how we touched each other? How you groped my ass and called me ‘Beautiful’? You let me fuck you so hard last night you were screaming my name all night.”

Seungcheol felt all the blood draining down from his face. 

“You don’t believe me? Check the bite marks and scratches I gave your sexy back last night.”

Seungcheol looked behind him on the tall wall mirror hung on the wall. No marks or anything.

“I’m just kidding!” Jeonghan chuckled. “You should have seen your face.”

“Fuck you, Jeonghan.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you… next time. Until then, I hope someone sends my regards to that guy who was sleeping in my room last night.” Jeonghan went back to Seungcheol’s closet and started scanning through his clothes again. “Thanks to him I didn’t get laid last night… explains ‘the thirst’, doesn’t it?”

 

Seungcheol picked up the towel that was discarded on the floor unnoticed. “I’ll use your bathroom.”

 

“Don’t touch my toothbrush.” Jeonghan replied without looking back.

 

“I already did…”

 

\---

 

Seungcheol made sure to lock the bathroom before taking his boxers off. He didn’t want Jeonghan lurking around while he takes a bath this time. 

“Fuck you.” He mouthed to his growing erection. He kept hearing Jeonghan’s voice saying ‘Little Cheol’ in his head and he can’t help but sneer. “Yeah right.”

 

He then stepped into the shower. “What’s the deal with this cartoon-bunny shower curtain?” he thought.

As he turned on the shower knob, he can’t help but notice the array of pastel-colored bottles on Jeonghan’s shower ledge. He picked up a bottle. Lavender Body Wash. He picked up another one. Strawberry fragrant shampoo. Seungcheol shook his head, opened the bottle and poured a small amount into his palms. He picked up the bar of soap from the dish and he whiffed the strong scent of vanilla. He made a mental note to pick up some stuff from the grocery store later… in case this weirdness lasts more than 24 hours. 

Seungcheol picked up Jeonghan’s red toothbrush, covered the tip with toothpaste and put it inside his mouth. He inspected his face in the mirror and noticed the wet band-aid plastered on his face, which he removed and threw on the waste bin. He tried hard not to overthink about it. Jeonghan probably just felt really bad so he put it on him while he was sleeping. 

After he rinsed the foam on is mouth. He picked up Jeonghan’s electric shaver and run it up and down his chin and around his mouth. 

Seungcheol finished his bath, wrapped himself in his towel. Jeonghan was not in his room when he stepped out of the bathroom. He passed through the open closet door and he saw the other boy fixing himself in front of the mirror. He was wearing Seungcheol’s white v-neck sweater with blue details that looks a little too oversized for his built. He still has his boxers on. 

“What do you think? I had a hard time deciding what suits me.”

“You look okay.”

“I look more than okay, Seungcheol. Admit it.”

“Whatever.” Seungcheol retrieved a pair of briefs and tanks from his closet. 

“Don’t you own a pair of skinny jeans? I feel like I’m digging through my dad’s stuff.”

Seungcheol threw a piece of garment in the air for Jeonghan to catch. “This floods go well with that sweater.”

Jeonghan inspected the clothing and sighed. “I guess so.” 

 

Seungcheol picked a denim jacket over a black shirt and a pair of baggy pants. Jeonghan went back to his own room. “Thank God I keep a separate rack for my shoes and all my underwear are in a drawer. It would have been trouble!” Jeonghan said in a loud voice from the other room. 

Jeonghan went back to Seungcheol’s room carrying the tube of ointment from last night. “Here. Let me do it.”

 

\---

 

“Remember, we can’t tell the gang about the room until we figure it out ourselves first. You know how Mingyu can be.”

Jeonghan nodded. “Of course. That mouth is unstoppable when it comes to gossip. I wonder what else that mouth can do. Wonwoo would know.”

Seungcheol shrugged. It’s like Jeonghan is horny 24/7 and his sexual innuendos needed a cork.

They went down the bus and walked a few blocks to a DD Chicken shop. Jeonghan opened the door for the both of them and they were immediately greeted by 11 people who occupied the whole long table near the door.

“Hyuung~!” Hoshi, Jun, Mingyu and Seungkwan greeted with lewd smirks on their faces.

“We already ordered. You guys took your time.” Chan said in a reprimanding manner. 

“Sorry, we got caught up on something.” Seungcheol sat on an empty chair beside Chan.

Jeonghan sat on the empty chair in between Seungcheol and Mingyu. 

Everyone else were exchanging dirty looks except for Chan who was playing games on his phone.

“Sooooooo…..” Mingyu was doing this annoying shoulder dance.

“What?” Seungcheol glared at everyone who has their eyes glued on the both of them.

Jeonghan was sipping on iced tea, not minding the rest. 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “We want full details on why you were together for the night…” 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged glances. “It’s a long story. Nothing, really.” Seungcheol shook his head.

Everyone looked at Jeonghan expecting a more interesting reply. “We slept together.” He said bluntly. 

Everyone’s lips curled up and sniggered. Seungcheol had a look of disbelief plastered upon his face.

“I knew it.”  
“I didn’t know it would be this soon.”  
“Aren’t you going too fast, hyung?”  
“Pay up, Wonwoo.”  
“Did you use protection?”  
“I didn’t know you liked each other that much.”  
“Aish! Everyone is dating except me.”

“But… I saw you leave with Taehyung-hyung last night.” Seokmin butt in.

Everyone looked at him and back to Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

Jeonghan shook his head. “Tae just took me back to the dorm. Seungcheol and I didn’t have sex. We just slept together.”

Everyone’s face looks puzzled and discontented. 

“I was too drunk last night. I accidentally got into Jeonghan’s room instead of mine. He can’t wake me up so I had to stay the night.” Seungcheol explained. 

“That doesn’t make sense.” Seungkwan protested. “How come you have keys to Jeonghan-hyung’s room? And on the third floor of the dorm?”

Seungkwan lives a few doors away from Seungkwan and he knows Jeonghan never leaves the room without locking his door. Jeonghan had to think of an excuse quickly. “We might have accidentally switched keys when we showered and changed in the gym locker rooms yesterday.”

Minghao spewed out some iced tea from his mouth. “You showered together?”

“Yes. I mean, No.” Seungcheol was panicking. The escape route is getting narrower and narrower every time the both of them open their mouths. 

“This is getting annoying.” Chan stood up. “I am getting myself a strawberry milkshake. Seungcheol-hyung smells like strawberries. I suddenly had cravings.”

“Wait. Jeonghan is the only person I know who had a distinct preference for Strawberry shampoo. He buys them all the time when we shop for stuff.” Joshua grinned. “This pit is getting deeper for the both of you. Just spill already.” Jihoon chimed in.

All 9 pairs of eyes were still glued on the two males and Seungcheol wished he wore something lighter than the denim jacket. He was sweating profusely at the moment.

“Hold on, wait a minute.” Hoshi stood up and touched Jeonghan’s sweater. “This is Seungcheol-hyung’s! I recognize it. It’s my birthday gift to him last year.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Seungkwan stood up. “So where were you two really last night? Seungcheol-hyung’s or Jeonghan-hyung’s?”

“You guys are overreacting. I live on the third floor, I could have easily borrowed stuff from him.” Jeonghan picked up some fries laid on the table by Chan, who’s back sipping on a milkshake.

“You’re even wearing hyung’s favorite floods.” Vernon chimed in. “Nope. I am not buying it at all.”

“Well… that’s about everything you’re gonna hear from us.” Seungcheol dipped a fry on ketchup before putting it in his mouth. 

“Exhibit A” Chan slapped a 4R photograph in the middle of the long table. 

“Holy Shit! That’s wild.” Jihoon laughed hysterically. 

Mingyu picked up the photo and passed it to the others.

Seungcheol pulled the photo before it reached Jun’s hands. He looked at it and felt his heart stop. It was a photo of that moment yesterday when Jeonghan forced Seungcheol into a kiss before punching him. 

“LEE CHAN!” He turned to the youngest. 

“What?” Chan remarked without any sign of remorse in his face. “I heard someone mention my name of course I had to know what’s going on.”

Seungcheol recalled the conversation he had with Jeonghan at that time before the kiss. He was telling him to stay away from his friends especially Chan. 

“So, what’s your excuse for this, Hyung?” Jun snatched the photo from Seungcheol’s fingers and showed it to Minghao and Joshua.

Seungcheol rubbed his temples with his finger. Worst hangover ever plus the situation inside the dorm rooms and now, the endless grilling from his friends. 

“I have a theory.” Minghao raised his hand. “Taehyung-hyung caught both of you in the act backstage and punched Seungcheol-hyung in the face.” He pointed at Seungcheol’s bruise.

“That’s impossible! Seungcheol hyung already has that bruise before he met with Tae-hyung, who even gave him drinks last night.”

“I punched Seungcheol.” Jeonghan sipped the last drop of his iced tea. “Could you guys shut up now, you are giving me a terrible headache.”

“Ooh, is it a kinky thing, then?” Jun grimaced.

“Let’s end this episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, guys. Don’t worry. You don’t need to tell us yet if you’re still uncomfortable.” Joshua smiled reassuringly to Seungcheol. 

“No, I don’t.” Mingyu butt in. “Our questions are barely answered. I’ll die of curiosity.”

“Zip it, Mingyu. One more word and I’ll post your creepy nudes to the whole school to see.” Jeonghan threw a piece of used tissue to his face.

“Why the fuck to you have his nudes?” Wonwoo interjected.

“Calm yo tits. I ain’t sucking that, if that’s what you’re thinking. Your boyfriend is an idiot who doesn’t have a phone password. And oh, should I start calling you ‘Drill Sergeant Jeon’, or maybe “Daddy Wolverine’? Oh I know, ‘Captain Titanic.;”

Wonwoo and Mingyu sat there, jaws dropped open. Hoshi and JiHoon were snickering like crazy while the rest were stunned with Jeonghan’s comeback. They were thinking just how much ammo Jeonghan has against everyone. He is a scary person after all.

“Don’t worry, Stud Muffin.” Jeonghan raised his brows. “Your secrets are safe with me…for now.” He made a motion of zipping his mouth shut.

 

Platters of different flavors of chicken were laid in front of the thirteen hungry lads. Everyone started wolfing down chicken with gloved hands. Finally, the table got a little bit quiet and munching sounds are all there is.

“Chan-ah.” Seungcheol turned to the maknae. “Just how much have you heard yesterday?”

“Not much.” Chan chewed on a drumstick. “I can’t really hear you with the music blasting outside. I just heard something ‘blahblahblah’ away from Chan. So I just assumed that you were telling on Jeonghan hyung about the hard drive.”

Seungcheol nodded. 

“I told you I am not a kid, hyung. I’ve been watching porn more than you realized.”

Seungcheol saw Vernon choke on is drink and Seungkwan immediately handing him tissue.

“So how much photos have you taken of us?”

“Just three.” Chan replied. “The first one as I remember, Jeonghan hyung was handing you a drink or something. I was just really snooping around. The other one - when you grabbed Jeonghan hyung’s collar and the last one is…”

“Okay. I get it. You don’t have to finish that – I need you to give me the memory card, Chan. And delete all the copies of all unnecessary photos. The yearbook needs your shots of THE party. Not…that.”

 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Chan went back to chewing carbonara chicken. “Just remind me. I’ll bring you the memory card… and hyung’s hard drive too.”

Seungcheol gave up on the youngest’s sass. 

“Are you talking about Jeonghan-hyung’s hard drive? THE hard drive?” Hoshi was stuffing his face with spinach. “Man, those are good stuff.”

“Shut up before I smack you, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon stuffed his mouth chicken. 

“Sooooo….” Jun shimmied. “Vernon and Seungkwan, let’s talk about you.”

“What is there to talk about?” Wonwoo interrupted. “Seungkwan practically confirmed everyone’s suspicion last night… in front of the whole school.”

 

Seungkwan facepalmed. “Why are we talking about that again I was tipsy, all right? And the whole party energy got in my head.”

“So are you both dating?”

Vernon nodded with a huge grin. “I finally gave up and asked him to be my boyfriend last week. He gave me a reply yesterday.”

“Wow. That was so bold, Hansol Vernon Chwe. So manly!” Hoshi teased while patting his back.

Seungkwan’s face was red as the fire chicken he was stuffing in his mouth. “What about you, Hyung-nim? I heard Jihoonie-hyung’s drums were not the only one that got banged last night?”

 

“Bitch.” Jihoon glared at him.

 

“This is fuckin’ annoying.” Chan folded his hands behind his neck and stretched his back. “Everyone’s dating in here. Am I the only one without the raging hormones getting ahead of me?”

“I’m not dating anyone.” Minghao retaliated.

DK nodded. “Me, Junhui-hyung and Shua-hyung too.”

“Oh yeah?” Chan picked up his camera bag which was placed on an empty seat beside him. “We’ll see about that.”

“Nooooo.” Joshua stretched his arms forward. “There’s no need for that, Maknae-yaaaa~. Do you want more strawberry milkshake?” 

Chan paused for a while to think. “Okay, Hyung~” He flashed an angelic smile as he put down the camera. Shua stood up towards the counter to order.

“Chan is getting scarier every day.” Mingyu murmured to which Wonwoo agreed on.

 

Everyone resumed eating. Jeonghan gave odd looks to Hoshi who was feeding Jihoon side dishes with his own chopsticks. Vernon and Seungkwan sharing one straw gives him sore eyes and don’t even remind him of how Mingyu and Wonwoo feed each other chicken with their gloved fingers. 

A piece of chicken dropped from in between Jeonghan’s chopsticks to his sweatshirt. Seungcheol’s sweatshirt.

“Ah shit.” He turned to face Cheol.

“It’s okay.” He pulled a few pieces of tissue from the dispenser and wiped the stain carefully on Jeonghan’s chest so as not to spread it further. “It’s just soy sauce. It will come off.”

Everyone has their eyes on both of them. They have never seen these two get along or even interact with each other closely until now. 

“Don’t even start, Kim Mingyu.” Seungcheol beat Mingyu who was just about to open his mouth.

 

“I really wonder what happened back there in the dorm.” Mingyu chuckled.

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan looked at each other and remembered the main problem they have. 

“Hey, Mingyu. You and Wonwoo watch a lot of movies, right?” Seungcheol inquired. “Do you know any good movies with portals or something?”

“You mean like teleportation and the like?” 

Both nodded. 

“Wait... why’d you ask?”

 

Damn, Kim Mingyu. Just fuckin’ answer the question. Seungcheol wanted to strangle the tall bastard.

 

“Netflix and chill.” Jeonghan butt in.

 

Mingyu’s canines made an appearance after the sexual remark. “Watch Stranger Things, hyung. We loved Season 1 and 2.”

“How do you think portals work? Can it happen in real life?” Seungcheol chimed in, trying to sound inconspicuous. 

Wonwoo gave him a puzzled look. “Well, technically, I think it’s not possible. With general relativity you may or may not be able to create wormholes which change the topology of spacetime and bring previously distant locations close together. But I think it's sort of guaranteed never to be useful. I mean, we're talking planet-destroying bending of spacetime. Picture pinching a balloon to bring two distant points on its surface together. And you're still constrained to obey causality.”

“I agree.” Mingyu replied. “Portals violate Einsteinian relativity. They permit instantaneous transmission of information between locations, and therefore they require time travel. Since there's some confusion about why those are related, let me explain. Suppose you travel instantly from point A to point B. According to an observer moving rapidly in the direction from A to B, you arrive at B before you leave A. Since all frames of reference are equivalent, you're free to travel from B back to A instantaneously in this other frame, thus arriving at A before you left, killing your own grandfather, etc.”

Everyone’s faces went blank except for Seungcheol who looks like he was taking mental notes intently. 

“I’ll pretend I understood that.” Jeonghan muttered.

 

"Nerds." Jihoon huffed.

 

“Why are you so curious about portals all of the sudden, anyway.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just… curiosity.”

 

“Are you trying to invent a portal that can take you to Jeonghan-hyung’s room whenever you like?” Hoshi teased.

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol gave him perplexed looks. Before he could cause further trouble, he shook his hands in the air. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding, hyung. Don’t kill me!”

 

Sometimes, Seungcheol wonders if Kwon Soonyoung is a genius or borderline idiot.

 

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Internet for helping the physics-noob in me.  
> I poured my heart out on this chapter because I had a little time off.  
> Hope no one's confused with all the members talking simultaneously...  
> And I hope you enjoyed reading :)  
> Leave comments. I love reading them.


	4. Unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different from what I originally planned. huhu. Haven't proofread. Sorry for some typos and grammatical error.

Seungcheol looked at the empty plates piled up on top of the table. He can’t believe thirteen people could consume such a scary amount of food. The mounds of chicken bones were falling apart and some of it fell off the plates and to the floor.

Mingyu was sharing a glass of milkshake with Wonwoo. He kept complaining how Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s strawberry and vanilla combo are overpowering and Chan was right, they do give you strange cravings for a milkshake. 

“Could the both of you get any grosser?” Minghao scrunched his nose. 

“You’re just jealous.” Wonwoo stuck his tongue out like a kid. 

“Guys, I wanna talk to you about something.” Suddenly, everyone’s eyes were on the president. 

“First of all, thank you so much for helping set everything up yesterday. It was a miracle we all pulled off a successful party in such a limited time.”

“Thank you Seungkwan and Vernon for taking care of the things I missed out on.”

“Hoshi, Wonwoo, Jun, Hao, DK, Chan… you are the most amazing members ever. I was lucky. The program was amazing. I couldn’t have done it alone.”

“Jihoon, Mingyu and Joshua… you guys were incredible. Thank you for coming up with a superb set list in such a short notice. The performances were totally bitchin’.”

“Hey. What about me?” Jeonghan butt in.

“You were the most troublesome last night. No thanks.” Seungcheol replied.

Jeonghan pouted.

“Okayfineyouwereamazingtoo.” Seungcheol mumbled. 

Jeonghan grinned. “Sorry for punching you last night.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Maybe I deserved it. But I do have a little concern… How’d you get the dean to cancel today’s classes?”

Everyone’s faces looked like they were also dying to find out.

“I didn’t sleep with him if that’s what you’re thinking, Idiots.” Jeonghan shook his head and laughed. “We bumped into each other at the coffee shop… that was before we met in the showers, Cheol.”

Seungcheol could feel his ears get hot and red. The other boys were sniggering at the remark.

“He casually asked how preparations are going. I told him Seungcheol, and the rest of the student council worked really hard to prepare for the party and you guys really didn’t have any sleep for days. I got really dramatic at that part. Trust me.”  
“So… He called his secretary to write a memo cancelling all classes today and inform all the teachers. He wanted to call you but I told him I’d tell you myself. Whiiich. I didn’t.” Jeonghan paused for a while. “Because I was a moron. Sorry. I wanted to surprise everyone…I didn’t think far enough that I looked like a little bit of an insensitive ass.”

“So basically, you did it for Seungcheol?” Jisoo smiled. 

“I did it for everyone.” Jeonghan corrected.

“Yeah, right.” Jihoon retaliated.

“Uhuh- for everyone.” Minghao nodded sarcastically.

Seungcheol nodded at Jeonghan. “Sorry I was quick to judge you. I have to admit, my pride got ahead of me.”

“One more thing…” Seungcheol turned to face Seungkwan. “Next time, please try to warn me if you do something like try to get the whole school intoxicated. I tend to overreact and get harsh. I was a little embarrassed I was not able to control my temper too.”

Seungkwan nodded apologetically, “Sorry, Prez. I was a little pressured they’re gonna call us lame…”

“How is a party without alcohol lame?” DK butt in. “My mixtapes are enough to keep the crowd hyped up better than alcohol.”

Everyone chose to ignore DK’s remarks.

“Ehh… You should have been more responsible, Seungkwan-ah.” Joshua reached his arms to pat his head. “Seungcheol would have been in such big trouble if the teachers found out.”

\---- 

Everyone started chipping in to pay for everything they have eaten. 

“We’re heading out to play basketball.” Mingyu held on to Wonwoo’s hand when they went out of DD Chicken.

“We’ll go with you.” Vernon raised his hand. 

“Me too.”

“Me three!”

“I’ll go if he goes.”

Everyone except Chan, Seungcheol and Jeonghan went with Mingyu and Wonwoo to the nearest park.

Chan waved them goodbye, telling them he needs to edit the photos at school which left Jeonghan and Seungcheol together. 

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, who was currently busy texting on his cellphone. 

“Are you going somewhere else or do you wanna go back to the dorm?” He asked him.

“Actually…” Jeonghan looked up to him. “I need to go meet someone. Catch you later, Cheol!” Jeonghan waved him goodbye and walked down to the bus stop.

Seungcheol was about to say ‘See you at the dorm’ but thank goodness it didn’t slip out of his mouth. He didn’t want Jeonghan to think he was anticipating to meet him in their now-shared dorm room. He then remembered that he needed to get some stuff from the convenience store. He dropped by the nearest 7/11 and picked up a complete set of his favourite Old Spice scent, a toothbrush, toothpaste and quite a number of snacks and drinks. 

Seungcheol took his unhealthy stash back to the counter and while lining up, he noticed a young lady with a basket containing packs of jellies and sweets before him; she kept looking back with eyes towards him. 

“Uhmm... Sorry. I kept staring.” She finally said to Seungcheol with a smile. “Aren’t you the Vice President from yesterday? At the welcome party?”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little bit. “Actually, Seungkwan is the Vice President.”

The petite girl with dark hair and a very fair-looking face covered her forehead with her whole palm. “I am such an idiot. Of course! You’re the president. I am sorry I got a bit confused. Boo-sunbae gave us a tour on our first day of school and I really thought he’s the president. Choi Seungcheol-sunbaenim, am I right?”

The lad nodded and dimples popped out of his cheeks. “No worries. It’s not the first time Seungkwan was mistaken for being the president.”

“I am really sorry.” The cute girl smiled apologetically.

“I didn’t get your name…” 

“Park Siyeon.” Cute girl flashed an eyesmile and gave out her right hand. “Freshman. Majoring in Biology.”

Seungcheol shook her hand. “Seungcheol. I’m from the Education Department.”

“I didn’t get to see you at the afterparty last night,” Siyeon moved a bit forward after a customer finished paying. “But your… boyfriend, Jeonghan-sunbae was there though.”

“He’s not my boyfriend…” Seungcheol reacted in a flash.

“That’s not what I heard him say on stage last night.”

“He’s really not. He was just teasing, I guess.” Seungcheol replied.

“Thank God!” Siyeon beamed, showing her perfect set teeth. “I was a little confused when I saw him dancing with Taehyung. I really thought he was cheating on you, I felt bad…kinda.”

Seungcheol didn’t know how to react to that. But Siyeon was fast, “So, you’re still single?”

Seungcheol nodded. 

“That’s good to know.” Siyeon proceeded to place her basket on top of the counter for the cashier. “A lot of girls in my class think you’re really cute, Mr. President. I am one of them.”

Seungcheol can feel his ears turn red again. Is this young lady flirting with him? 

“Thanks… I guess?”

Siyeon handed a few bills to the cashier and took the plastic bag in her hands. “See you around, Sunbae. Hope we get to say “Hi” in school a lot.” She then pointed to her face. “Siyeon.”

Seungcheol smiled at waved goodbye to her. “I won’t forget. See you around, Siyeon.”

 

\----

Seungcheol took the bus and walked a little to reach the dorm. He turned the keys into the knob and the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries welcomed him when he stepped inside his room. Probably from his towel, which was drying up in a hanger.

He walked in front of his “bathroom” door and inhaled deeply before he turned the knob. Alas! The sight of Jeonghan’s bed greeted him. He carried his purchases to Jeonghan’s bathroom where he arranged his newly-bought bottles of shampoo and body wash beside Jeonghan’s own. He then placed his new black toothbrush beside Jeonghan’s red one. 

Seungcheol went back to his own room, took his laptop and scattered packs of chips into his bed. He browsed through Netflix for Stranger Things. Maybe, just maybe he’ll have a little clue on what is going on with his life right now.

The series was indeed engrossing. Seungcheol got a little bit absorbed to the first few episodes because Sci-Fi was his thing after all. Only when he got to the 4th episode that he remembered he has to look for answers about portals and such. He started skipping through childish banters from Mike and the gang, Nancy whining about Barb and Hopper being too occupied with Will’s case. It was only in episode 5 where Mr. Clarke started explaining about “the upside down” and about “the flea and the acrobat” that Seungcheol started paying attention again. To Seungcheol’s dismay, this series may not be the answer to his problem at all. This is a seemingly too different case because “their” portal leads to a different dimension, which is the upside down filled with monsters, filth and darkness while “his” portal leads to Jeonghan’s room, in the same planet, in the same dorm, in the same timeline. 

Seungcheol was about to close his laptop but thought against it. He figured out it was such a great series to not finish. He started munching on his chips in a more relaxed manner. He might as well enjoy watching the series and deal with the problem later. 

\---  
Seungcheol woke up to a sound of a door slamming from the other room. He didn’t realize he dozed off. He looked at the time on his laptop, it was about 11 pm. He slept for more than three hours because the last episode has finished playing on his laptop while he was asleep. 

He grabbed the empty packets of chips and threw them on the trash bin. He has the sudden urge to pee from all the soda he gulped before going to sleep. He turned the knob leading to Jeonghan’s room but he was quick to pull it back. His groggy eyes may just have witnessed a blonde and a raven-haired with their bodies entangled on Jeonghan’s bed. Shit. Shit. Shit. He almost walked in on Jeonghan having sex. 

 

\---

It was the longest 40 minutes of Seungcheol’s life. He could hear Jeonghan’s loud moaning from the other room coupled with low grunts from whoever he is with. He wondered if he should just knock on Mingyu’s room to use his bathroom but knowing how intrusive and suspicious Mingyu is of everything, he decided against it. He would definitely investigate on why Seungcheol had to use other people’s bathroom if he had his own.

Seungcheol then heard a little talking. He couldn’t comprehend a word but he heard the one thing he wanted to hear all night. “Bye.” Followed by a sound of a door closing. That was his cue.

He turned the knob quickly, just in time Jeonghan pulled up his boxers. 

“What the fuck?!” 

“Hold that thought.” Seungcheol stopped, his hands tightened against his bladder as he ran to the bathroom.

When Seungcheol stepped out of his bathroom, he was welcomed by Jeonghan, staring at him, his arms folded.

“What?! You know I have to share a bathroom with you now.” 

“Were you spying while I was - ”

“Not even if you asked for it. No, Jeonghan, I had to pee an hour ago.” Seungcheol interrupted. “And fyi, the walls aren’t exactly soundproof.”

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. “So is that all that you wanted to say? Fine.”

“Okay…” Seungcheol stepped closer to him. “In case you haven’t noticed, we have a problem here. Our rooms turned into freaks. I guess I’m the only one concerned about it… seeing you don’t-”

“But did you find answers though?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrows.

“Well… Not yet.” Seungcheol tried to keep his guard up. “Wait… you’re estranging from the point. What I’m trying to tell you is to keep it down when you’re doing it. I could hear everything and honestly, it’s quite disturbing. And if it’s too much to ask, I’m sorry but can you not bring anyone else in your room before we find out how to get our rooms back to how they used to be? What would you do if someone else finds out what’s inside your wardrobe, huh? Do you even have an excuse prepared?”

“Wow, I don’t know… I never met someone who’s more interested in opening my wardrobe rather than opening me up.” Jeonghan replied sarcastically. “Tell me, Seungcheol. Do you have any problems with me having sex in my room… or do you have a problem with me having sex WITH others?”

“Again... Not the point.” Seungcheol remarked.

“Again… not an answer.”

Seungcheol raised his hands. “I give up. We’re never on the same page.” He stormed out of the room back to his own. 

\---

Seungcheol woke up an hour earlier than he used now that he had to share a bathroom with Jeonghan. He took his towel and carefully twisted the doorknob. Seeing that it was still dark in Jeonghan’s room, Seungcheol had to walk quietly to the direction of the bathroom. He peeked at the bed and he saw Jeonghan, without a shirt on and face still buried on the pillows. 

Seungcheol started his routine in an instant – brush his teeth, shave, wash his face. He looked at his long eyelashes in front of the mirror and swore they grew longer again. He debated whether to give it a little trim again or not but then he remembered how his Uncle HyungDon told him not to keep doing it because the girls love it. He then recalled Siyeon saying that girls from her class think he’s cute. Maybe his long eyelashes contributed a lot to that. Seungcheol can’t help but giggle to himself with the thought that he had to purse his lips to stop smiling. What is wrong with me, he thought. 

Seungcheol was humming while turning on the shower above him. He got to use his new shampoo and body wash. This feels more like him compared to Jeonghan’s dessert collection. 

The warm spray from the showers made Seungcheol want to take his time just standing under the water. Not until a pair of hands snaked around his waist, hugging him from behind. Uh-oh. Not again.

“Hmmm...” Jeonghan breathed against his neck. “Morning, Honey.”

Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s bare skin clinging behind him. 

“Not this again, Jeonghan.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry we had an argument last night. My hot head got ahead of me. I blame Taehyung and that ‘worst orgasm ever’.”

“What has gotten into you?” Seungcheol looked back. He realized he never really tried to get off Jeonghan’s tight grip around him.

“I don’t know, Seungcheol. I feel extremely horny.” Jeonghan whined. “Help me out?”

Well fuck. 

Seungcheol looked down to realize his own body betrayed him again. 

Seungcheol didn’t dare look back to Jeonghan. He didn’t want the other to know that he made him hard for the third time to date. “Jeonghan. Do you have any concept of personal space? How did you even get in here?”

“Duh. It’s my bathroom. Of course I have keys.”

“Well… you can’t do that anymore… as long as we have to share this bathroom.”

Jeonghan hummed in reply. His hands were going dangerously lower towards Cheol’s pelvis. Unlike last time, Seungcheol didn’t hold him back. His own body was betraying him double-time. Jeonghan reached for his member.

“Oh…” He mumbled, a smile forming in his lips. Jeonghan tightened his grip on Seungcheol’s shaft. “Something is feisty early in the morning.”

Jeonghan’s index finger circled around his tip, spreading the precum. He then proceeded to move his hand up and down Seungcheol’s dick.

Tingles went up Seungcheol’s spine as he Jeonghan continued stroking the hardened flesh. His breath hitched and without realizing it, his head was leaning back to Jeonghan’s right shoulder. It was the first time someone else has touched him in there and it felt really good. 

The hot water seemed to have run out and cold water started running down both of their bodies. Seungcheol didn’t care. His whole body was heated up. Jeonghan pressed his lips on Seungcheol’s neck as he continued to pump Seungcheol’s cock while his other hand encased around the other’s torso. 

Jeonghan was impressed how Seungcheol was able to hold back his groans. He started stroking faster and the other couldn’t do anything but whine. He sucked on the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. “Jeonghan, no.” Seungcheol gasped under his breath. He was too worried about Jeonghan leaving marks but the other didn’t care. He was doing everything he can all at once at a quick pace and rhythm. 

Seungcheol started thrusting against Jeonghan’s touch. He couldn’t help it. Even his mouth started to do things out of his control. Low groans came out of his throat and Jeonghan’s lips can’t help but curl up as he continued sucking while he lightly bit on Seungcheol’s neck down to his shoulders.

Beads of precum continued to exit Seungcheol’s tip and it felt amazing – he can’t help compare how great Jeonghan is at handjobs compared to when he was doing it himself. Jeonghan’s hand squeezed him harder and that’s when Seungcheol felt his muscles tighten before he released into Jeonghan’s hand with a hard groan.

Seungcheol felt like collapsing on the bathroom floor but thank goodness Jeonghan’s arms wrapped around him before he can. He was still catching his breath and he could still feel his heartbeat pulsating against his chest. 

“Get yourself dried up.” Jeonghan lightly kissed his neck once more, moving his hands up and down Seungcheol’s toned arms.

Seungcheol turned around and looked at him. He wasn’t prepared on how to address this situation. To be fair, he never expected Jeonghan, out of all people, to give him the best handjob he ever had his whole life at 6:30 in the morning on a Wednesday. 

He looked down to Jeonghan’s neglected erection. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Does he offer to reciprocate the handjob? But Jeonghan is better at it. Does he offer to suck it? He doesn’t even know if he’s good at it… or if he wanted to do it. He was too guilty enjoying Jeonghan’s hands around his cock that he didn’t think further.

Jeonghan gave him a breathy chuckle. “I can handle it, Seungcheol. Now go, or both of us will be late.”

Seungcheol awkwardly reached for his towel behind Jeonghan. He continued overthinking. Does he cover his body with it? Jeonghan practically saw everything. What’s the point? Does he casually walk out while drying himself with it? 

“Seungcheol if you don’t get out of here soon, I can’t promise that I’ll behave in the next minute.” 

Seungcheol scampered out of the bathroom and closed it when he stepped out. 

He thought, ‘Did that just really happen?’

\---

Seungcheol’s head kept on repeating ‘I came because of Jeonghan’ while he was dressing up for class.

Jeonghan stepped into his room and he almost flinched. Having a roommate is something he was not used to. Having JEONGHAN as a ‘roommate’, that is a whole new level. Seungcheol noticed that the whole room smelled of vanilla when Jeonghan went inside.

Jeonghan’s lower body was wrapped in his towel. Seungcheol’s eyes followed him as he approached Seungcheol’s wardrobe and took out a black shirt and his favourite maroon bomber jacket. “I’ll borrow this, alright?” He waved them at Seungcheol. “And this black ripped jeans in here.”

The older nodded. His eyes followed Jeonghan as he goes back to his own room without another word.

Seungcheol picked up his backpack and filled it with his notes, laptop, a small handbook, pens, his wallet, phone, glasses and earphone case. 

The door opened again and Jeonghan came to his room with a small shoulder bag. The other lad couldn’t help but admit on feeling offended that his own clothes looked better on Jeonghan than it did to himself. The guy could dress up in an uncle’s track suit and it would still look gorgeous.

“Ready to go?” He asked Seungcheol.

“Uhh… Is something wrong with your front door?” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I live on the third floor. Going out through your room is less work.”

“Right.” Seungcheol nodded. He opened the fridge and took out two bottles of his favourite banana milk. “Want one?”

Jeonghan took the bottle from his hand. “Of course. These are my favourite.” 

Seungcheol handed him a granola bar. 

“This is what I usually eat in the morning.”

“Good for you. Usually, when my one night stands insist on staying the night, only then I can have cock for breakfast.”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows.

“I am kidding!” Jeonghan slapped his arm. “I don’t allow stay-ins.”

“Too much information.” Seungcheol replied.

Seungcheol couldn’t help remember the events from the past hour. Jeonghan’s arm around him. Jeonghan’s hand around his erection. Jeonghan kissing his neck and biting his shoulders. Jeonghan’s cum-stained hands after his release.

“Uh-oh…” Jeonghan pointed at Seungcheol.

“What?” Seungcheol’s thoughts dissipated immediately.

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan pursed his lips. 

Seungcheol ran to the wall mirror. “Shit.”

On the crook of his neck, a red mark was formed. 

“You gave me a fucking hickey?” Seungcheol stared at it in horror. “I told you to stop.”

“Well, as if I can stop myself. You shouldn’t have sounded so hot.” Jeonghan laughed.

“You are terrible, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol dug through his drawers and took out a long black scarf.

Both of them went out Seungcheol’s front door, holding a bottle of banana milk and granola in their hands. Seungcheol turned around after locking the door. His eyes widened when he saw Mingyu and Wonwoo standing three meters away from them, with shocked faces. 

It wasn’t long until Mingyu’s fangs showed up behind his lips. Uh-oh... This is not good news at all.

“Good morning, Seungcheol-hyung… Jeonghan-hyung.” 

Seungcheol could hear it behind his head.

Trouble.  
Trouble.  
Trouble.

 

End of Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make Chapter 5 better.. soooo sorry. I had a little trouble writing this because of ze shower scene. I am questioning my life decisions. Someone teach me how to write smut!


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about the cliffhanger. And I feel worse for updating a little bit late.  
> Been procrastinating this for exams <3  
> Hope this gives off some Answers.  
> Also, I cringed while rereading Chapter 4. Urgh! Apologies. <3  
> Tbh, I dunno how college education system works outside of my country…so…. Let’s just pretend lads who want to become a PE teacher stays under the Education dept. a’ight?

“Good morning, Seungcheol-hyung… Jeonghan-hyung.” 

 

Mingyu gave off a lewd smirk while Wonwoo was just staring at Jeonghan, then to Seungcheol, then back to Jeonghan.

 

“Sup, Mingyu. Wonwoo.” Jeonghan was sipping on his banana milk, unfazed in contrast to Seungcheol who looked like he was about to get mugged.

 

Mingyu enjoyed the giddy expression on Seungcheol’s face. It felt like having the king of a chess piece ‘checked’. 

 

“So you’re really living together now, hyung?” Wonwoo finally said.

 

Seungcheol shook his head aggressively, “No, no. Of course not!”

 

“Are we gonna be making the same excuses again as yesterday?” Mingyu was seriously not afraid of getting himself killed as long as he gets juicy details on his hyung’s love life. 

 

“We’re gonna be late. Let’s go.” Jeonghan placed his arms around Seungcheol’s shoulders, pulling the guy away from the interrogating duo. 

 

“Since when did you care about being early for classes, Hyung!?” Mingyu teased. “Hey. Wait up!”

 

Mingyu dragged Wonwoo, who pulled his phone out to take photos. He was busy trying to capture photos of the other two. 

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were already near the quadrangle. They tried to keep a rapid pace to shy away from the pestering duo.

 

“Are you going straight to the Education building?” 

 

Seungcheol nodded. 

 

“Me too.”

 

“Uh... I’m sorry I had to ask. But what department are you from again?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“Wow. You let me jack you off without even knowing we’re from the same department?”

 

Seungcheol’s face turned red. “Hey. Please. Don’t say that out loud.” He looked behind to see if Mingyu and Wonwoo were near enough to hear them. Fortunately, both of them were busy laughing while Mingyu holds his phone like he’s taking a selca. 

“So how was it?” Jeonghan whispered closer to Seungcheol’s ear.

 

“How was what?” 

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“I was surprised you really let me do it.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you want to do it again?”

 

Seungcheol hesitated before answering. Then he shook his head, “I don’t know.”

 

“Ehhh. You hesitated. You must have liked it a lot.”

 

“Why did you do it?” Seungcheol stopped walking and so did Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, I don’t know, Cheollie. When I woke up, I had a strange urge to do it… So I did. And you’re really hot… Did I tell you that?”

 

“Kim Taehyung?” Seungcheol raised his eyebrows.

 

“Nah, I told you before, right? Worst. Ever.” 

 

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan in the eyes, his brain trying to formulate the right words. “I don’t really know why I let you do it either. It was a first time for me. And to be fair, I did not NOT like it.”

 

Jeonghan gave him a huge grin. “AHH... I don’t know anymore.” He scratched his head. “The president is making me horny all the time. Let’s go, before I try to pull your pants down here in the middle of the whole school before first period even starts.”

 

“Seriously, Jeonghan. Stop sexualizing me. I feel uncomfortable.” Seungcheol fixed his backpack on his shoulders and continued walking. Mingyu and Wonwoo are starting to catch up. This is not a good sign. 

 

“You looked comfortable when I had my hands all over you…”

 

Seungcheol tried to change topics. “So, you’re from the Ed department? How come I didn’t know?”

 

“Actually, I was just kidding.” Jeonghan nudged him with his elbow. “I am from the Arts department. I study music. That’s what you get for only knowing me as the troublemaker friend of Josh, Mingyu and Jihoon.”

 

“Asshole.” Seungcheol muttered.

 

“Did I make you a little excited?” Jeonghan leaned forward to tease him. 

 

“Nope.” Seungcheol replied. “It’s quite a relief actually.”

 

“Ouch. That hurts.” Jeonghan let out a breathy laugh. “I could shift majors if you want to. Do you want me to be a physical ed instructor like you?”

 

“You wouldn’t even last a day. You’re the laziest person I know.”

 

“You never saw me in bed. I am not lazy at all, Seungcheol.”

 

“I wonder…” Seungcheol side-eyed him.

 

“Okay… Maybe I do lie down and sleep a lot.”

 

“Wait. Isn’t your building right there?” Seungcheol pointed to the other side of the quadrangle, opposite from the Education building. 

 

“I wanted to take you to your room.”

 

“You don’t have to, Jeonghan. I’m a guy for fuck’s sakes.”

 

“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?”

 

“I-” Seungcheol looked around. A lot of students are already in the area. 

 

“C’mon. Let me take you to your Calisthenics class.”

 

“You know my classes?” 

 

“Isn’t that what P.E. majors always take first thing in the morning?” Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol by the shoulder closer to him. “Seriously, Seungcheol. The guys talk about you all the time. It’s not like I’m your stalker or something.”

 

“Oh…” Seungcheol nodded with small pout forming in his lips. “Sorry.” 

 

“Ehh. You should stop being so cute, seriously.” Jeonghan poked his dimple with his index finger. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna think about you all day.”

 

“Ho-ho-ho. I guess we’re not couple of the year now, Babe.” Mingyu exaggeratedly called out to Wonwoo as they drew nearer to Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

 

“You were never couple of the year, Asshole.” Jeonghan shot back.

 

“Ouch. Baaaabe, Jeonghan-hyung is so mean.” Mingyu clung to Wonwoo who gave off an oblivious look. 

 

“Jeonghan, it’s really fine. We’re both seniors. Don’t you think it’s a little off and cringe-y that you have to take me to my room.” Seungcheol interjected.

 

“Yeah, Hyung. Are you trying to be that suave guy in a 90s movie or something. You are so cheesy. That’s not the only way to get a person date you.” Mingyu butt in. “Oh wait… are you even dating? Or are you just sleeping together? I am really confused.”

 

Jeonghan chose to ignore the tall person with a loud mouth. “Lunch, then?”

 

“Let’s meet with the others at the cafeteria.” Mingyu interrupted again.

 

Jeonghan was shooting lasers from his eyes towards the giant. 

 

“See you later, Hyungs!” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards the direction of the Engineering department. 

 

“I bet everyone already found out we were together in the room.” Jeonghan pursed his lips.

 

“I think you’re right. Mingyu is really annoying. Later, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol waved as he entered the Ed building.

 

“Seungcheol!” 

 

The older guy turned around. “What now?”

 

“Be careful.” Jeonghan pointed to his own neck repeatedly.

 

Seungcheol felt his scarf against his neck. “Fuck.” He sighed. How is he supposed to hide it after changing into his gym shirt.

 

\---

 

After Calisthenics, Seungcheol received a seemingly threatening text message from Kim Mingyu “inviting” him over for lunch at the cafeteria with the whole bunch. It seems like after the Freshmen welcoming party, the council and Mingyu’s group of friends are gonna make this hangouts a regular thing – especially now that he Jihoon and Soonyoung are serious and Mingyu and Wonwoo are inseparable.

 

Seungcheol was off his gym clothes and back into his sweatshirt. He pressed the beige bandaid he had on his neck which was falling off from all the sweating. 

 

“Hyung!” Chan rushed to catch up with Seungcheol’s strides as they entered the building towards the cafeteria. 

 

“Chan.” Seungcheol greeted back.

 

Chan dug his hands through his shoulder bag and produced a small pouch which he handed to Seungcheol. “Jeonghan-hyung’s hard drive is in there. I don’t have a spare memory card so I placed the folder with the photos of the party in there. I asked permission from hyung. He’ll claim it from you after you finish going through it.”

 

Seungchel nodded. “Thank you, Chan. I'll forward the photos to Johnyy so they can publish it to the school paper in a few days.”

 

Both guys spotted Mingyu, towering over the others like a coconut tree in one of the tables in the middle of the busy hall. 

 

As expected, everyone kept the seat beside Jeonghan vacated. Chan rushed to the empty seat beside Seungkwan who was waving at him like crazy. Everyone was smiling and looking at Seungcheol. 

 

“This scene looks like a déjà vu.” Seungcheol mockingly said as he slumped on the chair beside Jeonghan.

Jeonghan made me cum earlier.

He shook his head. Not right now, Brain.

 

Joshua handed him a bottle of soda and a boxed lunch. “We got you chicken tenders and potatoes. The line was crazy earlier. I hope we chose okay.”

 

“Thank you, Shua. You’re a lifesaver.” 

 

“Well, we really want to keep you seated the whole time we interrogate you.” Mingyu butt in.

 

“What are you talking about?” Seungcheol tried to play dumb. Of course, he knew this was coming. Mingyu and his uncontrollable mouth.

 

“Jeonghan-hyung was ignoring us for the past ten minutes.” DK sulked.

 

“I told you, I’ll talk about it when Seungcheol is here.” Jeonghan popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

 

“Seungcheol-hyung is here. Now, talk.” Hoshi spoke up.

 

“What do you wanna know?” Jeonghan looked so calm it made Seungcheol a little nervous. What is he planning?

 

“Well…” Seungkwan is starting the interrogation. “We received a good morning surprise from the groupchat earlier.” He was scrolling through his phone.

 

“What group chat?” Seungcheol gave off a confused look. 

 

“The groupchat I made exactly after Wonwoo and I saw you both leave hyung’s dorm room and what the fuck is that in your neck?”

 

The president covered his neck in panic. The band-aid peeled off and the ends got stuck to each other, there was no hope in saving it. 

 

“Choi Seungcheol. Student body president. Walking around with a hickey.” Mingyu snickered. Everyone else on the table gave them dirty looks.

 

Seungcheol wanted to strangle Mingyu’s neck at that very moment. Seungkwan pressed something on his phone and showed it to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The first photo was at the dorm hallways, where Jeonghan’s hand was around Cheol’s shoulders; that was when he was pulling him away from Mingyu. Then the next photos consist of Seungcheol and Jeonghan walking towards the school buildings and some selcas Wonwoo and Mingyu took with the both of them at the background from a distance. 

 

“You made a groupchat for this?” Jeonghan returned Seungkwan’s phone.

 

“Whaaat… this is juicy news. We finally caught you in the act. Don’t even try to deny it.”

 

“No one’s denying it, Mingyu.” Jeonghan took a sip of his soda.

 

“Well… not yet. Seungcheol hyung is gonna deny it… like he did yesterday.” He looked accusingly at the president.

 

“So, you’re what? Together now?” 

 

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, “Aren’t you guys happy we’re hanging out together now?”

 

“Of course, we’re happy.” That was Joshua with an apologetic face. 

 

“It’s all too sudden, Hyung.” DK chimed in. “That’s why we can’t help but wonder what happened between you two. You can't even stay in the same room for more than five minutes.”

 

"Now that's an exaggeration." Jeonghan sighed. “Okay. To get things straight. I am interested in Seungcheol. Alright? And I don’t know if he likes me too but right now, we’re both figuring it out. So… if we could please save the 20 questions on the next drunken party, I would really appreciate it.”

 

Everyone around the table, except for the both of them, gave them teasing looks and sniggering. 

 

Heat started to rise up to Seungcheol’s face and he could blood rushing to his ears. He was NOT expecting Jeonghan to be so blunt. Was he telling the truth? Nah. It was an escape route. Seungcheol figured that it was Jeonghan’s way to avoid the guys’ annoying interrogation.

 

“Ooookay. Not exactly the content that we were expecting but it works…for now.” Mingyu grinned. “We have the headline, guys. Jeonghan-hyung admits to liking Seungcheol-hyung!”

 

“Why do I feel like Mingyu-hyung is gonna want to uncover the inside scoop himself?” Vernon said.

 

“We want you to know that we are very supportive of you two.” Joshua gave Seungcheol a nose-scrunching smile. 

 

“Yeah.” Seungkwan added, “I mean we were really supportive of Wonwoo-hyung doing the deed with Mingyu before they even got together. So, I guess it’s okay if you and Jeonghan-hyung do it too.”

 

Seungcheol was about to open his mouth to protest but he felt Jeonghan’s hand on his lap. He looked at him and Jeonghan gave a subtle nod. “Just go with it.” He mouthed the other. Seungcheol realized there was no point being all defensive when everyone assumes they are already sleeping together.

 

“Excuse me, why are we talking about us now?” Wonwoo threw a pea at Seungkwan’s direction.

 

“Babe, please. You know how I feel about playing with food.” Mingyu pushed Wonwoo’s spoon-holding hand down to the table. “And to be clear about it, Wonwoo and I just haven’t figured out our label back then. Okay? But it does not mean we’re not together.”

 

“Yeah… like Joshua-hyung and Seokmin now.” Minghao muttered.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Joshua glared at him.

 

“I mean you’re not sleeping together…yet. So I guess ‘friends with benefits’ don’t really fit you. So, a mutual understanding, maybe?” Minghao explained. 

 

“Awww… Joshua hyung deosn’t know that we know. That is soooo cute.” Seungkwan pretend-shivered on his seat.

 

Joshua and DK remained quiet in their seats. Joshua looked at Seokmin with an accusing stare.

 

“I didn’t tell them! Honestly!”

 

“Oops… There it is.” Junhui finger-gunned to their direction.

 

“Relax, hyung.” Hoshi handed his bottled water to Joshua who turned a few shades paler. “We just kinda read the signals and figured out that you two were still getting to know each other… aaaand Jihoon and I kinda saw you two on a date a few weeks ago at a cat café so we kind of told the others too.”

 

“Oh.” Chan snapped his fingers which caught everyone else’s attention. “So I guess when I saw you making out at the back of Theta house, you weren’t just drunk?”

 

“You were what?!” Jihoon snapped.

 

“And I remember Joshua-hyung bribing the youngest with strawberry milkshake yesterday in exchange for silence.”

 

“Thanks a lot, Chan.”

 

“I love this k-drama.” Junhui clapped his hands dramatically.

 

“Psh.” Joshua scoffed. “As if. Wen Junhui, you’re the one to talk. You had your hands all over Minghao in the bathroom. That is disgusting and unhygienic.”

 

Minghao interjected, “Yes… we did… and more than that. No shame.”

 

“Since when did Minghao and Jun start getting together?” Jeonghan whispered to Seungcheol who just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

 

“You can’t use that card against us, Hyung-nim.” Junhui smirked. “And to those who didn’t know, yeah… Minghao and I have been doing it for a while.”

 

Suddenly, Mingyu hugged Wonwoo in front of everyone, “Babe! I feel like we accomplished something. My friends and your friends are pairing up. I feel like our relationship has opened up doors for other people’s happiness!”

 

“You are fucking disgusting, Mingyu.”

 

“Actually, I think we all got to hang out because of Soonyoung-hyung and Jihoon-hyung. It was their plan last year to form a bond... I mean band for the next welcoming party.” DK sniggered at his own lame joke which everyone chose to ignore.

 

"Yes, we all did start hanging out while preparing for the party. I never realized we prepared for the party for such a long time." Joshua beamed.

 

“Well, we all did hang out a lot more while preparing for it all summer.” Hoshi leaned into Jihoon’s shoulder. “Well except Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung who avoided each other like crazy.”

 

“To be fair, HE was avoiding me.” Jeonghan corrected. “I didn’t have anything against him.”

 

“Well, you are kinda bad news.”

 

“Well, if you got to know me better, I could have proven you wrong.” Jeonghan retaliated. 

 

“Doesn’t matter now, right?” Jihoon said while sipping on his cola, “I mean you two ended up sleeping with each other so I guess all the tension between the two of you just had to happen.”

 

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders. Since everyone already thinks they’re sleeping with each other he might as well just go with it. 

 

Everyone resumed eating (or canoodling) with their partners. Seungcheol had to remind them that PDA is not allowed at school and they are members of the student council – they should know better. “I’m not a member of the council.” Mingyu is literally the tallest idiot out of everyone but only Wonwoo can smack the clown out of him to make him behave…for a while at least.

 

“Guys, see you later. I need to go to the library.” Seungcheol said as he gulped down the last pieces of his food. 

 

“I’ll go with you.” Jeonghan said as he picked up his bag from the floor.

 

“This scene needs some getting used to.” Jun nodded his head in approval

 

“Jeonghan-hyung has been clingy since morning.” Mingyu added.

 

“Shut up. K. Bye!” Jeonghan waved at everyone and pulled Seungcheol, who willingly followed.

 

“What are you going to do at the library anyway?” Seungcheol asked once they got out of the building. “Do you even go to the library?”

 

“Ouch.” Jeonghan released Seungcheol’s arm. “Of course I go to the library, idiot. It has the best air conditioning in the whole school; I can sleep for hours there.”

 

\---

 

Seungcheol arranged his laptop and notebooks in front of the table. Jeonghan, of course, already had his head slumped on his arms on the table. He took out the drive Chan gave him earlier and connected it to one of the ports.

 

A folder popped out of the screen and Seungcheol grimaced at the sight of Jeonghan’s many subfolder titles. ‘Homosxxx. Heterosxxx. Hentai. If You’re Into Tits.’ 

 

Seungcheol stopped reading halfway when he found the word ‘Welcome Party Photos’. He clicked the cut and paste it into his desktop and immediately disconnected the drive from his laptop.

 

“You’re abominable, do you know that?” He said to Jeonghan as he pushed the drive beside him. Jeonghan groaned in reply.

 

He went back to his laptop and clicked on the folder. Chan really did a great job on the photos. Seungcheol scrolled through each photo and he couldn’t help congratulate the youngest in his mind. With such talent, he could really make it big in photography. There were lots of candid moments with familiar faces and some new faces. Chan even took photos of Jeonghan and the others while performing and it was spectacular. He scrolled down towards the end and saw a folder entitled ‘Name the most talented in the whole school.”

 

Seungcheol clicked on the folder and a panel popped up asking for a password. His fingers typed in “Lee Chan” and it actually worked leading him to another subfolder named ‘Name the greatest music and dance icon of all time’.

 

Seungcheol knew about Chan’s obsession with Michael Jackson so he typed it in. It led to another subfolder “For Seungcheol-hyung only.”

 

No password was needed this time. Seungcheol saw thumbnails of photos and he immediately clicked on the first one.

 

Shit.

 

The first one was a photo of Jihoon straddling Soonyoung on the Theta couch. Next was a photo of Jun and Minghao dancing together with red cups in their hands. Then a picture of Jisoo and Seokmin holding hands outside Theta house; another one with Hansol and Seungkwan feeding each other nachos. The next photos consist of attention-whore Mingyu and Wonwoo doing random stuff. Seems like they’re the only couple who wanted their photos captured. Something caught Seungcheol’s attention while looking at a photo of Mingyu backhugging Wonwoo. He zoomed on the background and he saw Jeonghan locking lips with Taehyung.

 

“It really did get wild that night on Theta.”

 

Seungcheol flinched and saw Jeonghan staring at the screen with sleepy eyes.

 

“Too bad you weren’t there. I was looking for you.”

 

“Looks like you didn’t need to see me at all.” Seungcheol whispered.

 

“Meh.” Jeonghan stretched his arms. “I’m just really glad Taehyung is not one of those guys who get clingy and ask for more. That’s not really my thing.”

 

“Maybe he didn’t really want more.” Seungcheol chuckled and Jeonghan gave him a glare.

 

“Wanna bet on it?” Jeonghan gave him a nasty look before looking around. His hands were suddenly on top of Seungcheol’s knee. Uh-oh.

 

Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s hand caressing his kneecaps then he moved up and started kneading on his thighs. “Jeonghan, please.”

 

“Please what?” Jeonghan leaned his head against his shoulder.

 

“Stop it. We’re in public for pete’s sake.”

 

“No one’s around.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

Jeonghan huffed and remove his hand from Seungcheol’s thigh but his head still rested on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

 

“You are no fun.” Jeonghan whined.

 

Seungcheol pressed on the mousepad of his laptop and the next photo made him gulp. It was the photo of him and Jeonghan in one of the rooms backstage. It was the one where Jeonghan was handing him a bottle of Gatorade. He clicked on the arrow and the next photo showed him grabbing Jeonghan’s collar and the next photo was the one Chan showed to them in the chicken restaurant, the one where they kissed. 

 

He looked down at Jeonghan who was sniggering on his shoulder. 

 

“Out of everyone, I like Chan the most.” Jeonghan whispered. He reached for the arrow keys of Seungcheol’s laptop and reviewed the previous couple of photos. 

 

“Wait… is that?” Jeonghan rose his head up and brought his eyes closer to the screen.

 

Seungcheol gave out a puzzled look. Jeonghan then pointed to the first photo of them with Gatorade in his hand.

 

“What are we looking at?” Seungcheol inquired.

 

“Look.” He pointed on the wall behind them. The totem pole leaning against the wall on the first photo and when Jeonghan clicked next, it was on the ground, broken beside a bottle of Gatorade. The area around it looked a little bit exposed in the photo. 

 

“This is a little creepy.” Seungcheol managed to say.

 

“Do you think we got cursed or something?” 

 

“That’s ridiculous. What is this the 1400s?”

 

“What could be more ridiculous than our rooms connecting together?”

 

Both guys got lured into a brainstorming trance. 

 

Seungcheol opened his messenger on his browser and searched for Soonyoung’s address.

 

To: Kwon SoonYoung

Hey! Soonyoung. You were in charge  
of the props from the last party right?  
I was wondering where’d you get that  
Aztec totem pole thingy made of clay  
or whatever? It was in one of the rooms  
backstage with the other props.

 

 

From: Kwon SoonYoung

What do you mean, hyung?  
We acquired a lot of Aztec-ish  
shit for the party WHICH you  
decided not to use last minute. But okay,  
whatever. Can you tell me what it looks  
like?

 

 

To: Kwon SoonYoung

The sass, young man. Please.  
Well.. it’s definitely made of clay.  
It’s brown... It’s got a round head… It  
looks like a totem pole if you ask me but  
thinner and longer. There are root-like  
thingies on the base. And it has one big  
eye at the top.

 

 

From: Kwon SoonYoung

Oh god… That is exactly what I was  
looking for since earlier. Have you seen  
it? It’s Professor Kim’s and I need to return  
it ASAP. Why are you asking anyway?  
P.s The way you described it… definitely  
not a totem pole, hyung.

 

To: Kwon SoonYoung

Professor Kim? From Humanities  
and Social Sciences?

 

From: Kwon SoonYoung

You got it… Now tell me where it is.  
I have to return it to him. I promised.

 

Seungcheol rubbed his face and thought for a while before replying to Soonyoung. His palms turned a little sweaty. Mr. Kim is not someone he wants to be in bad terms with.

 

 

To: Kwon SoonYoung

Wait. You haven’t seen it in the room?  
It’s not on the floor or somewhere?

 

 

From: Kwon SoonYoung

Nope. No sign of it.. I went there the next  
day before meeting up with you guys at DD  
Chicken and I haven’t seen any sign of it anywhere.  
I promised Mr. Kim I’d bring it back to him safely.

 

 

To: Kwon SoonYoung

I’ll talk to Mr. Kim. Don’t worry, Soonyoung. 

 

 

From: Kwon SoonYoung

WAIT. YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS? Do you have it?

 

 

To: Kwon SoonYoung

Don’t worry about it. Talk to you later. 

 

 

From: Kwon SoonYoung

You’re acting weird, hyung. But okay… See you. 

 

 

Seungcheol closed his laptop and looked at Jeonghan who was back at napping on top of piles of his books.

 

“Hey.” He shook the other lad. “Wake up. We have somewhere to go.”

 

“Hmmm…” Jeonghan rose his head up and stretched his limbs.

 

“Apparently, the thing is gone. Soonyoung never mentioned about seeing anything broken inside that room. I doubt any one was able to clean it up because it was Soonyoung’s was in charge of that.”

 

“So are you saying the broken shit magically disappeared?” Jeonghan was holding back his laughter.

 

Seungcheol covered his mouth with his palms. “Don’t say anything insolent about it. We barely know what it is.” He felt Jeonghan’s lips form a smile beneath his palms. 

 

“You look extra cute when you’re worried.” Jeonghan removed Cheol’s hands from his face.

 

“Shut up.” Seungcheol inserted his laptop inside his bag plus his notes and other stuff. “C’mon. We’re going to Mr. Kim.”

 

“Mr. Kim? From Social Sciences?” 

 

Seungcheol nodded as he stood up. “Wear your most apologetic face and let me do the talking.”

 

\----

 

Both sauntered to the nearby building where the Social Sciences department resides.

 

Jeonghan was hesitant to enter the faculty room. “Do we really need to tell him?”

 

Seungcheol knocked twice on the door and opened it partially, “Of course. Just trust me.”

 

The young office secretary greeted Seungcheol with a smile. As expected, the president is always welcome to enter faculty rooms. “Cheol-ah. What brings you here?” She turned to look at Seungcheol’s companion with a little smile.

 

“We’re here to see Professor Kim. This is Jeonghan.” Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan who bowed slightly. “This is Miss Seo Hyun.”

 

Seo Hyun stood up from her desk and led them to the office of the head of Social Sciences. 

 

“Mr. Kim, Choi Seungcheol is here to see you.”

 

The black leather chair dramatically turned like how one would see in the movies. A dramatic reveal for the most dramatic professor in the whole university. His name was engraved on marble and glittered in gold, Prof. Kim Hee Chul.

 

“Well... well.. Seungcheol-ah. You never come to see me anymore.” He stood up and led the boys to the couch. “Thank you, Hyun-ah.” Seo Hyun carefully closed the door behind her.

 

“And who is this handsome young man?” Heechul turned to look at Jeonghan. 

 

“Yoon Jeonghan, Sir. Music Major. Arts Department.” Jeonghan replied.

 

Heechul cocked his brows up. “I heard about you from Yesung. He keeps talking about this Yoon kid who always does well despite the infinite number of absences.”

 

“Guilty, Sir.” Jeonghan slightly smiled. 

 

“That’s too bad, though. He said you are one of the most talented in his department but you’re always MIA.”

 

“Prof. Yesung flatters me too much. Though I think I don’t want to be absent from now on, Sir.” He turned to look at Seungcheol who was preoccupied with his ring on his pinky finger.

 

Heechul looked at them and gave a sly smirk. “Ok. What brings you two young lads in my office.”

 

Jeonghan heard Seungcheol gulp. “A-actually, Sir. We’re here to apologize.”

 

“For what?” There was a sudden change in the expression of Professor Kim and Jeonghan swears it gave him shivers down his spine.

 

“You lent us a figurine to use for the party, Sir…and… I broke it.”

 

“You what?!”

 

Seungcheol bowed his head. “I deeply apologize, Sir. It was all my fault.”

 

Jeonghan bowed his head too, “I’m afraid I am partly responsible, Professor Kim.”

 

Heecheul shook his head. “Tsk. Tsk. Oh well… What can we do. Too bad it was a really memorable piece for me. Now get up, you two.”

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol raised their heads. 

 

“Tell me honestly, did it break because you were banging roughly near it?”

 

Both were appalled when they heard the professor’s bold question.

 

“Uh, no Sir.” Seungcheol said. “We were actually fighting.”

 

“Fighting?!” Heechul exclaimed as sat down in the couch in front of the two boys. He motioned them to sit down too. “I guess it’s lost its powers after all these years.”

 

“Powers?” the lads said in unison.

 

Heechul chuckled. “You won’t believe me anyways but I’m telling. Story time, boys.”

 

“You know Han Geng, right? My husband.”

 

Seungcheol nodded. He turned to confused Jeonghan, “A member of the board of directors.”

 

“He brought it home from the Philippines in one of his business trips. He brought it with other bulul figurines he procured. God, my husband is so weird. He collects all sorts of figurines he can get his hands on. I mean have you seen this?” He motioned all around his office. Wood carvings of different animals and distorted people are found all over the walls “He sulks when I don’t display his gifts and honestly, who would want to display a graphic wooden carving of the vagina in their office, huh? I almost slapped divorce papers on his face.”

 

Jeonghan tinkered with a wooden man with its head popping outside a barrel on top of the glass table.

 

“That one is a weirdo too. If you remove the barrel, you’re in for a surprise.”

 

Jeonghan raised the barrel and behold, a wooden dick sprung out. He repeatedly raised the barrel up and down while chuckling. Seungcheol was not as entertained as he is though.

 

“You mentioned about the figurine having ‘powers’, Sir?”

 

“Ah, indeed. You caught that one, huh? I was gonna save this story for later but okay. I’ll tell you.”

 

Heechul leaned back into the couch in a more relaxed manner. He was pursing his lips as if to suppress laughter. “Han Geng told me that the bulul merchant says it was a fertility symbol…Well, it is after all in a shape of a phallus.”

 

“So it’s not a totem pole?” Jeonghan sniggered.

 

“Of course not!” Heechul laughed at the young man. “That is what I kept on telling Kwon Soonyoung when he asked for it. And aside from that, I kept reminding him that Aztec stuff don’t really go along with your theme but he insisted on bringing it with him. That boy is a lovely idiot, sometimes.”

 

“So, I was saying… Han Geng gave it to me a few years back, right? He kept telling me that the merchant was telling him stories about lovers during the time of colonization and blah blah blah and how they kept these fertility symbols to make sure that the man comes back to his wife. And the lovely husband that I am, decided to display it in our room to appease him. Imagine that ugly long thing with one eye looking at you when you wake up. Now, cover your ears for this kids, we were doing it every night since then… all night if he got it his way. It was different, I tell you. We were like teenagers in heat. Sometimes, I can still feel his cock inside my ass while I am teaching Anthropology to second years.”

 

Seungcheol was cringing on the inside, trying hard not to show it on his face. Jeonghan on the other hand, was listening intently. He is actually enjoying Prof. Kim’s narrative of his sex life.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, kids. I loved every moment of it. But I finally told him, ‘Baby, we should control ourselves more now.’ Geng didn’t really oppose to the idea and he says he wants to get more sleep too. Yes, darlings. Me and my husband reached the point in our lives where we prefer eight hours of sleep than eight positions in a night.”

 

“So I brought the thing back here in school. It doesn’t seem to work when I am alone. Well, Geng would occasionally drop by and…you know…”

 

“Seo Hyun though…” Heechul whispered to them. “She doesn’t know that I know… That woman and Jung Yong Hwa has done it right in the exact couch you are sitting on.” He then giggled.

 

“Mr. Jung? From my department?” Seungcheol’s face was a mixture of horrified and confused.

 

Heechul nodded his head before bursting into laughter.

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stared at him as he finished off his laughing fit and he was wiping tears in his eyes. “Well, anyways. That was too bad that it’s gone now.”

 

“Do you really believe it has the ability to do… well… you know.”

 

Heechul slanted his head to his shoulders. “Something is telling me that you are more than interested to know about it because you have actually felt it work on you. Have you guys been fucking?”

 

“No!” Seungcheol protested.

 

Heechul turned to Jeonghan, “Not yet?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head.

 

Heechul’s shoulders were shaking from laughter. “Of course, you have. I can see it in your faces. Don’t lie to your teacher now, lads.”

 

“Well… actually…” Jeonghan mumbled. 

 

Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan with a horrified look. He was worried about the words that are about to come out of his mouth.

 

“I do get the feeling that I want to touch Seungcheol all the time. I get hard looking at him, thinking about him and being around him. I tried doing it with other guys but it’s just not working for me.”

 

Seungcheol was stunned at Jeonghan’s strong confession. 

 

Heechul turned to Seungcheol expecting him to say something.

 

Seungcheol recalled all the times he got hard around Jeonghan. The first time during their kiss backstage. That was after the figurine got broken. The next one was on the shower. Oh wait, the first one was actually at the gym showers. What the fuck was that back then?

 

“Silence means yes.” Heechul clasped his hands together and inspected the two young men. “So you said you broke the poor thing? How come?”

 

“I broke it, Sir. With a Gatorade bottle. It was an accident. I am sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Seungcheol. I am more worried about you though. I don’t know how to explain it as I honestly don’t really believe in such things but… let me tell you. I think something seems to be playing with the both of you. You don’t seem to like each other. I can tell… But something out there got the both of you connected… like a metaphorical handcuff or some sort. I think the building sexual tension between the both of you is gonna help neither of you.”

 

Connected. 

 

Yes. 

 

That’s exactly what happened between them. Seungcheol was contemplating whether he should tell the professor about their dorm rooms. He decided against it because the more people who knew about it, the more complicated things are gonna become. 

 

“I am not an expert, trust me. But my theory is - that ‘something’ is not gonna go away unless you do ‘something’ about it. Don’t trust my words, though. I’m a little biased because I kinda ship both of you now.” Heechul grinned. “You look good together, has someone told you that?”

 

No one replied. They know exactly what Heechul means.

 

“No fun. No fun at all.” Heechul groaned. “Alright, I forgive the both of you. There’s honestly nothing we can do about it. I guess it’s for the both of you to find out.”

 

At that very moment, Seo Hyun knocked on the door. “Professor Kim, Mr Choi Siwon is on the phone. He needs to talk to you urgently.”

 

“Well… it was fun chatting with you boys. Well, I did all the chatting anyways. Come back if you need to talk to me or if you have something to share.” He winked at the both of them. “Off you go now.”

 

\---

 

“I don’t know if I was a bit enlightened of our situation or more confused.” Jeonghan sipped on his strawberry yoghurt drink. Both of them passed by the vending machine before walking back to the dorm

 

“Is that really why you get touchy with me all the time.” Seungcheol was looking at his banana milk, trying to avoid eye contact with Jeonghan.

 

“I don’t know. I was never like that to the… others.” Jeonghan mumbled the last word.

 

“I thought you were naturally just a perv.” Seungcheol added.

 

“Well, I am still a pervert, I have to admit.” Jeonghan chucked to. “But sometimes, I get surprised at the things I do to you. I guess I need to apologize for that. Sorry, Cheol.”

 

Seungcheol did not reply. What was he supposed to say? No, Jeonghan. It’s okay. Continue being a pervert. Or maybe. It’s alright, it’s not your fault. It’s the penis statue thingy playing with us.

 

\---

 

They reached the dorms. Jeonghan entered through Seungcheol’s door. He borrowed some sweatpants and shirts from Seungcheol’s wardrobe before proceeding to his room. Jeonghan offered Seungcheol to watch some American series on his television but the other refused. He explained how he got some work to do like sending the photos Chan took for the school paper to the layout artist, study for upcoming exams and make revisions in the project proposals he prepared with Seungkwan.

 

He took a quick bath in Jeonghan’s bathroom and as he passed by him lying on his bed. Jeonghan offered to join him for dinner.

 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll just have cup noodles tonight.” Cheol stretched his lips into a smile before returning to his own room. 

 

Damn, did Jeonghan suddenly turn extra hot while wearing his oversized shirt?

 

\--

 

Seungcheol’s night went on as he has planned. He was able to make organize all the photos and forward them to Johnny, the layout artist. He has read read three chapters on his lessons and he has printed multiple copies of the project proposals, ready to be passed to the school board for approval.

 

He took a face towel form his closet and went to the other room. Jeonghan was wearing his specs and is reading a book in his bed. He must have been too engrossed in it since he didn’t mind Seungcheol who walked quietly to the bathroom. 

 

Washing off the foam in his mouth, Seungcheol splashed warm water into his face. For some reason, he was thinking about Jeonghan who was outside of that door, looking twice as hot with specs. What is wrong with you, Seungcheol?

 

When he went out of the bathroom, Jeonghan was still in his bed. Seungcheol went to his own room through the open closet door. 

 

Jeonghan followed him and stopped in front of his wardrobe.

 

“Uh… I hope you don’t mind, Cheol. I needed to borrow a… uhm… socks.” 

 

“They’re right here.” Seungcheol opened the bottom drawer. “Pick something.”

 

Jeonghan picked the light blue one. “Thanks, Cheol.”

 

Seungcheol nodded. Jeonghan dragged his feet back to his own room. “Goodnight.” He said before closing the door. 

 

Seungcheol lay on his bed. He can’t shake the image of Jeonghan off his head. Is he attracted to the other guy now? Impossible. But he looks amazing with oversized shirt and specs. 

 

Seungcheol tossed and turned on his bed. Suddenly, he remembered Jeonghan from much earlier – the warm body pushing against his back, his hands snaking around his torso, his lips against his nape down to the crook of his neck, his hands around his - 

 

“That’s it…” he huffed 

 

He stood up and approached the bathroom door. “What are you trying to make happen again, Seungcheol?” He groaned to himself.

 

His hands reached for the knob but he was surprised to see it twist before he even touched it. The door creaked open and on the other side, a bewildered look came from spectacled eyes that he oh so wanted to see. Then, an unfamiliar expression followed which sent shivers down Seungcheol’s spine. He couldn’t recall how exactly he did it but he was sure it was his strong arms who pulled the other into his side of the room and it was his lips that caught the other’s mouth before one could even finish saying the first syllable of his name. 

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Super Sorry Sorry for updating after a long time. Lemme explain myself: First, I had endless exams at school /boo-hoo/ and then, H*ly We*k happened. I HAD TO BEHAVE!
> 
> This chapter endured multiple breakdowns due to hallucinations brought about by extreme thirst for quality Jeongcheol content. I have been really jealous of Seokmin lately too. WHAHAHHA but I still love you, Sunshine. 
> 
> It's difficult for me to write when Jeongcheol is being quiet. Huehuehuehue.
> 
> Jeongcheol's demonstration of Cremasteric Reflex aka the Thigh Rubbing made me work fast to finish this loooong chapter.  
> Thank you, Flirts for the snack! 
> 
> Shoutout to Joyce, the first one who found out I wrote Connected and bugged me on my DMs to admit it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments! <3


	6. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Please don’t kill me.  
> I was away due to stress-filled 2 months of pure academic agony. (HALP!!)  
> Anyyyways. I can’t promise this would be good. It’s a first for me but I really tried. I never knew it was painful to write smut. Someone should have warned me, ffs! 
> 
> Skip this chapter if you don't want Cheol to _ _ _ _ _ _ <3
> 
> Very short chapter ahead.

Question: How did this night end up with Jeonghan’s tongue shoved down Seungcheol’s throat?

 

Seungcheol knew that the moment his hands opened that door knob, there’s no turning back. He had no excuses prepared if Jeonghan asks him what the older was planning to do inside his room after having said ‘goodnight’. He had no idea how to do about it but he had one thing for sure, he wanted Jeonghan tonight.

 

Imagine the surge of relief when the door knob twisted before he could even reach for it. Call him assumptive but when Jeonghan showed up before him, he knew right away that the other wanted him too.

 

The next thing he knew, he was pulling Jeonghan into his arms and his lips just crashed into the younger’s. There was some sort of familiarity as he felt Jeonghan’s lips against his. Yeah, sure. It’s because it’s not the first time they kissed. But the last time, it didn’t end well because he ended up with a bruise on his face. Man, Jeonghan can punch well.

 

Seungcheol tried to stray from this unnecessary train of thought. He didn’t even notice that he was already closing his eyes as his lips moved against the other’s soft ones. Jeonghan matched his pace and kissed him back with the same insistence until Seungcheol withdrew his lips and opened his eyes. He saw Jeonghan with that usual little smirk he has and he knew right away the other is going to say something that will either embarrass him or fluster him even more.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night but you beat me to it.” He playfully removed his spectacles and threw them on the nightstand then he cupped the president’s face and brought his lips back to where it came from, this time with more urgency. Jeonghan tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss until Seungcheol’s resolve was brought down and his tongue shoved in. Seungcheol could only respond by wrapping his arms against the other’s waist.

 

He brought his hands to the brunette’s hair as he moved to kiss his jaw down to his throat leaving faint bruises against Seungcheol’s pale skin. Jeonghan proceeded to rub his crotch against the older guy’s pajamas on which he earned a low moan clearly heard through his neck. 

 

Jeonghan brought his lips from his neck down to his collarbones. He slowly undid the buttons of the older’s black polka dot pajamas – his most favourite, he recalled. The other would kill him if he ripped the buttons apart. He peeled the garment off his arms and dropped them on the floor. He pushed Seungcheol to the bed as he got on top, making his way to his nipples down to his belly and further down licking his happy trail. Seungcheol was groaning as he felt Jeonghan’s tongue crawl down to his crotch area.

 

“Will you be okay with…” Jeonghan looked up to meet his eyes. Seungcheol helplessly nodded. There was a growing urgency inside him like he can’t wait for Jeonghan to make him feel good. Slender fingers made their way around Seungcheol’s waistband pulling them down. Mister President was closing his eyes but he felt something spring up from down there. Seungcheol covered his eyes with one of his arms as he felt Jeonghan’s lips leave wet kisses around his shaft. The moment he felt a hot tongue lick on his dripping precum - up to the tip of his cock, he knew he’d be screaming Jeonghan’s name in a while. 

 

Then, Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s hand clasp to his arm. He opened his eyes and looked down.

 

“I want you to look at me while I do it.” Jeonghan whispered.

 

Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan licked his slit before putting a mouth around his dick. It felt good – the swirling motion of his tongue against his hard member. He watched as the pretty boy bobbed his head up and down his shaft. The next time someone asks him what the troublemaker, Jeonghan, was good at, he might be tempted to answer ‘deepthroating’. He can feel his hips involuntarily thrusting into Jeonghan’s face. He was a little worried he might hurt the other but Jeonghan’s thumbs caressing the skin of his hips tell him it was okay. Seungcheol was moaning as he gripped into his bedsheets. He tried hard to fight wanting to tilt his head back. Jeonghan wanted him to look – he’s going to obey. 

 

Jeonghan continued on bobbing his head up and down, taking in all that he can. And he pumped his fingers around for the rest that coulnd’t fit. Seungcheol was a groaning mess. He was trying hard not to thrust up into Jeonghan’s throat. He was nearing his high when Joenghan stopped and released him with a little pop.

 

Seungcheol groaned down his throat as he dropped his head back to the bed. 

 

“Not yet, Babe.” Jeonghan stood up and removed a packet of condom in his pocket. He also took out a small bottle of lube from his back pockets.

 

“You came prepared.” Seungcheol’s eyes widened.

 

“I kinda wished something like this would happen tonight.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

Jeonghan smiled. “Want to put it on me?”

 

Seungcheol’s hand reached for the black-colored packet. Jeonghan was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips, waiting for him to do the work. Seungcheol stood up and fully removed his own pyjamas. He grabbed the hems of Jeonghan’s (well…his) shirt and pulled them up his head. He slid down Jeonghan’s pants until both of them were standing naked in the middle of his dorm room.

 

Seungcheol tore off the packet and rolled the condom into Jeonghan’s cock. 

 

Jeonghan cupped his face and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. “Trust me, okay?” The other nodded.

 

Jeonghan climbed up the bed with Seungcheol and his hands led him to turn around and go down on all fours. He took the lube and squirted a generous amount into his right fingers. 

 

“This is to prepare you for the pain, alright? I promise. It’s gonna get better after a while.”

 

“Pain?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened.

 

Then he felt a finger go up his hole. Fuck. He tried hard not to wince. It felt weird to have something up there. 

 

Jeonghan left trails of kisses on his back. “I am going to try to move it, okay?” Seungcheol felt Jeonghan’s finger move up and down. It hurt a little bit but he can tolerate it. 

 

“Here comes another one.” Jeonghan whispered as he thrusted two fingers down there. Seungcheol bit his lip. He was not gonna wince. His walls clenched around Jeonghan’s fingers. 

 

“Try to relax, babe. You’re doing really great.”

 

Seriously, how can he relax at this point. His ass was hurting like never before.

 

Jeonghan rubbed his fingers to the sides of his walls as if he was looking for something, then in a moment, he heard a moan come out of Seungcheol’s lips. “There it is.” Jeonghan smiled.

 

Jeonghan continued on thrusting his fingers to the same exact spot. Seungcheol felt more precum trickling down his slit. So this is how rubbing on the prostate feels like.

 

Jeonghan removed his fingers. He pushed his dick inside Seungcheol. Seungcheol arched his head back. That was definitely more painful that the fingers. Jeonghan’s head went down and left kisses into Seungcheol’s spine.

 

He held on to Seungcheol’s waist then he pushed Seungcheol’s thighs with his knees making him spread out more. “I am going to try to move now.” 

 

Jeonghan slowly thrusted into him. Seungcheol did feel better after a while. Jeonghan knew he was because he was now giving off lewd moans. He thrusted harder and faster, angling into the same spot where he earned Seungcheol’s inaudible cursing. Seungcheol used his strength to avoid from collapsing. The whole room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and breathy moans from the two lads. 

 

Finally, Seungcheol reached his high making him release into his sheets. He fought the urge to collapse because he knew Jeonghan didn’t reach climax yet. It wasn’t long before Jeonghan arrived at his own orgasm and his grip tightened into Seungcheol’s waist. Both of them collapsed into Seungcheol’s bed, out of breath and sweating.

 

Jeonghan stood up, removed the condom from his member, tied it up and threw it into Seungcheol’s trash. He returned to the bed where he saw Seungcheol looking up the ceiling, panting. He climbed up to his side and pulled his mouth in for a kiss. He removed strands of hair sticking into the older’s forehead from the sweat. 

 

“You feeling okay?” He whispered into his ear as he pulled the sheets up to cover both their bodies, holding the other on a tight embrace. 

 

Seungcheol nodded. “I didn’t know it hurts like fuck.”

 

Jeonghan kissed his right temple, “You’ll get used to it. You were amazing.”

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes as he inhaled Jeonghan’s scent - definitely that vanilla wash that he really likes.

 

They stayed like that for a while until Jeonghan brought his head up in front of Seungcheol’s face. “I need to go back, Babe.”

 

“What?” Seungcheol mouth. “It’s okay. You can stay here.”

 

Jeonghan paused as he looks at the pouty face of Seungcheol. How could he say to that face that he is not the type to cuddle and wake up next to someone else in bed? He brought his lips in to remove that pout off the president’s lovely face. He kissed his nose, then his forehead and he laid back to the pillows beside Cheol’s head. Seungcheol wormed himself closer to Jeonghan and held him in his arms. ‘Just until he falls asleep then’, Jeonghan thought. 

 

 

Seungcheol woke up to his alarm. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He peeled off the sheets from his body and he saw that he was still naked all over. It was the slight burning in his ass that reminded him that Jeonghan was in his room for the night. He looked around and Jeonghan wasn’t around. He saw his pajamas neatly folded at the foot of his bed. Jeonghan’s clothes (well… his clothes) were not seen scattered on the floor too. 

 

He wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran his fingers to his messy hair as he headed to the door leading his Jeonghan’s room. He opened the door expecting to see a huge bed with white linen, a wall with a poster of Jeonghan’s favourite band and the door to the bathroom on the left. He was not expecting to see HIS Shingeki No Kyojin shower curtain, bottles of HIS shampoo and body wash lined up, HIS razor and HIS toothbrush. 

 

Their rooms went back to normal. 

 

Seungcheol stood there, not knowing how why he didn’t feel good about it.

 

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end!
> 
> Yes.. I know.. Bottom!Cheol
> 
> It's how I originally planned this story to be. And I kept repeating how I had a thing for Bottom!Cheol  
> Hihihihihi.
> 
>  
> 
> JeongCheol with Flower Crowns. Ooh-la-la-likey-likey. I demand Pledis to release a Jeongcheol selca from that episode! It's what we deserve!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY, I'M OUT. peace!


	7. Glued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone for months. Please do not hate me.  
> I mean HATE ME. Not the fic. <3 Or not.  
> I LOVE YOU.

Seungcheol tried hard to stop himself from going up the third floor of the dorm. He really did. He figured out maybe Jeonghan wanted to walk with him to school just like how they did for the past week. Maybe talk about their rooms going back to normal. ‘Should I congratulate him on getting his wardrobe back?’, Seungcheol thought. 

 

He adjusted his backpack when he was nearing Jeonghan’s door – three knocks and no reply.

 

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol called. “Jeonghan, it’s Cheol.”

 

“Hyung?’

 

Seungcheol turned around and saw Hansol, who was carrying McDonald’s takeout.

 

“Hey, Hansol. I was just waiting for Jeonghan.”

 

“I met Jeonghan-hyung on my way here. He said something about a going out of town for the day…something important. I didn’t ask further. He seems like he was in a hurry.”

 

A nod came from the lad. Jeonghan never mentioned anything about going out of town on a school day. Not like he has to know and it’s not like Jeonghan needs to tell him his whereabouts now. They had sex, yes, but no one mentioned about them being a thing. But still, not even a little “Hey, I might not be around throughout the day. I got something. You can use the bathroom as long as you want.” Great… they shared a bathroom. Not anymore but still… Does Jeonghan know that their rooms are not connected anymore?

 

“Hyung?” 

 

Seungcheol snapped out of his train of thought. Hansol was already in front of him snapping fingers into his ears for added effect.

 

“I thought you had absence seizures back there. That freaked me out.”

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat, “Why you are not dressed up for school yet?” He changed the topic quickly.

 

“Hyung, it’s Saturday.” Vernon furrowed his thick brows, “Seungkwan and I are gonna marathon all Harry Potter movies today. Wanna come? I bought an extra set of breakfast in case Seungkwan complains but you can have it.”

 

“Oh no.” Seungcheol shook his head. “No. Go ahead. I’m just gonna finish some work at school. I’ll grab breakfast somewhere. See you, Hansol!”

 

“See you, Hyung!”

 

Seungcheol rushed down the stairs. If there’s one thing he wants to avoid, it would be pissing of Seungkwan. Yes, he may be older but Seungkwan’s death stares can paralyze anyone and it only comes in handy when someone gets in between his time alone with Hansol. And besides, he wouldn’t want to third-wheel on anyone. That’s Chan’s role now. (oops!)

 

McDonald’s was just a few blocks away from the gates of the campus. The smell of burger and fries coming from Hansol’s takeout got him craving too. 

 

As expected on a Saturday morning, the place was packed with students from the university. Everyone wanted to take a break from the cafeteria food so it seems. Seungcheol lined up and got the quarter-pounder-large-fries-large-coke combo. He was carrying his tray looking for a seat. Seems like he’s out of luck until he saw someone waving at him. He recognized the face. It was Siyeon, the Biology freshman he met at the convenience store.

 

Siyeon made space on the table as Seungcheol approached her.

 

“Hi Siyeon.” Seungcheol greeted. “Thanks for...”

 

“Sure, Prez. It’s actually really nice to see you. I haven’t seen you in school the whole week.”

 

“Well… Pledis is a huge place. So how’s your first week?”

 

“Not boring but not fun either.” Siyeon took a sip of her coke. “Or not yet. I dunno.”

 

“How about joining the clubs or any sorority house. That’s where the real fun in college begins.”

 

“Do you join any clubs, Mr. President?”

 

Seungcheol shook his head. “I was in the wrestling team but I quit when I had to focus on the student council.”

 

“That explains why you’re buffed.” Siyeon lightly punched Seungcheol in his shoulder and giggled. “So you chose to lead, huh.”

 

A nod came from the older’s head, “Besides, my course is basically teaching us every sport so I won’t miss out on a lot of things. I still come to visit the wrestling team once in a while to play roughhouse with the guys. I just don’t get to compete in matches.”

 

“That’s nice. I can only do ballet and dance. I suck in sports. I am terrible with anything that includes balls.”

 

Seungcheol chuckled. “Well, you should try the dance team. My friends lead that club. Soonyoung says they badly need more female dancers and he sends out Jun to recruit freshmen girls.”

 

“Jun? You mean that tall, smooth fuc-… I mean guy with really good, bouncy hair and sharp eyes?”

 

“That sounds like him, alright. You met him?”

 

“He’s recruiting alright but I don’t think he’s doing well in getting new members… Phone numbers, yes. My new friends won’t stop talking about him.”

 

“That’s just how Jun is… but he’s really cool and nice. He just gets into trouble because of his looks, in my opinion.”

 

“Is he… gay?” Siyeon said in a whisper.

 

Seungcheol chuckled, “I think he prefers to be called ‘pansexual’.”

 

“Oh… so he’s into dating guys too?”

 

“Guys, girls, gays… Jun is open about that too. His confidence is topnotch.”

 

“Is he perhaps dating that tall, stylish guy with the mullet? The one who had sharper-looking eyes?”

 

“Minghao? Well… you have to find out yourself. I don’t gossip about my friends’ personal lives.” Seungcheol smiled. “He’s on the dance team too. C’mon. Join them. Soonyoung would be ecstatic.”

 

“Oh. Sorry… I’ll think about it. Really. I’d love to but I am still finding my way around school. I got lost two days in a row looking for the Anatomy lab and on my way to microbiology.”

 

“Can I uhh…” Seungcheol fumbled on his pockets for his phone, “get your number. If I can’t convince you I think Soonyoung can. He’s great, you won’t regret it.”

 

“Sure.” Siyeon pressed in her digits on Seungcheol’s phone. 

 

Seungcheol pressed the call icon and Siyeon’s phone immediately rang. 

 

“That’s my number.” He pressed to end the call and saved her number under Park Siyeon – Bio.

 

“Saved.” Siyeon gave him a grin.

 

Not much really happened that day. Well… Seungcheol just gave Siyeon a more personalized tour in the campus, a different one from the SOP Seungkwan did for the first years. After that, they went for snacks on the convenience store while they talked about different school events the freshies can look forward to. Seungcheol brought Siyeon to the arcade nearby on which he challenged the ballet dancer to a round of DDR. And another one. Then another one. Of course, Seungcheol won every round. He’s not the type to give up a win in a competition. Siyeon was a great sport to just applaud him and laugh every time she sees the “You Lose!” in bright red letters in front of her. 

 

Seungcheol’s phone beeped. A message from Seungkwan flashed on the screen:

 

Hyung, have you finished the   
Proposal for the Pledis Fair Budget?  
I need to submit it to the Dean   
Tomorrow along with the proposal   
We prepared for the school clubs’  
Budget. THANKS HYUNG!

 

Seungcheol pressed Reply and typed in:

 

 

Okay. I’m headed to the HQ now to print it.  
I’ll leave it on your table after. Thanks Kwannie. 

 

 

He turned to Siyeon, “Uh. Sorry, Siyeon. I need to go back to school ASAP. I have to print some papers for Seungkwan. You can stay longer if you like. Or I can walk you back to your dorm.”

 

Siyeon playfully pouted, “That’s no fun. Can I come with you?”

 

“I guess.” Seungcheol replied. “Come on.”

 

The Council HQ was cleaner than expected. Thank God for Seungkwan, Seungcheol thought. He didn’t want the first year to think the student boy voted for filthy swines.

 

“You can take a seat here, Siyeon. I just need to print out stuff. This won’t take long.”

 

Siyeon nodded and made herself comfortable on the small couch while Seungcheol pressed on opened the desktop computer in his table.

 

Siyeon found a clear file on the table beside her. It was the draft for the school paper that is set to be released in a few weeks – the one containing the photos of the freshmen welcome party.

 

“Oh.” Siyeon looked up to Seungcheol who was busy scrolling on his computer files. “Can I look at this?”

 

Seungcheol looked up, “Hmmm… I guess so. It’s for the school paper. You get the first look, I guess.”

 

“Nice.” Siyeon flipped through the pages of the clear file and found the photo gallery on the previous event. There were photos of Jeonghan on stage and photos of first years rocking out to his performance. Well of course the side of the gymnasium where the bottles of alcohol can be found didn’t get a feature; as well as the afterparty at Theta house.

 

“Is Jeonghan-sunbae still dating Taehyung-sunbae?” 

 

The question caught Seungcheol off-guard. He was not sure why but it really didn’t leave a good taste in his mouth.

 

“I don’t know.” He managed to reply. “Maybe? Maybe not?”

 

“Well, since you told me before that you were not dating him, I guess it’s safe to say that they are together, right? I mean… seeing them together at the party…”

 

Seungcheol really didn’t want to hear the rest of it. He didn’t really like the idea of Siyeon talking about Jeonghan right now… and Taehyung. Jeonghan denied being with Taehyung but does he really need to explain that to Siyeon? It’s not his place to tell and he really doesn’t like gossiping about his friends. He also didn’t want to offend Siyeon by telling her to shut up about it. He just didn’t want to talk about Jeonghan right now. Jeonghan, who touched him in amazing ways the previous night. Jeonghan, whose lips he kissed out of the heat of his compulsion. Jeonghan, who made him feel good in so many ways. Jeonghan, who let him sleep in his arms. Jeonghan, whom he unexplainably craved for despite his intense urge to resist. The same Jeonghan who is currently giving him the feeling of uncertainty.

 

Seungcheol snapped out of his own thoughts when he saw Siyeon right in front of him now.

 

“Uh… Prez? Are you still there.” Siyeon laid her palm on his shoulder.

 

“Sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

 

“That something must be really deep.” She teased. “You were gone for a while I was blabbering.”

 

“Uh yeah… Sorry. It happens a lot to me lately.” Seungcheol stuttered.

 

“Here.” Siyeon went behind the president and put both her hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders. “My dad makes me do this all the time especially when he’s stressed over work… so I think it’s safe to say I am good at it.” She started rubbing Seungcheol’s shoulders.

 

“Siyeon, you don’t need to do that.” Seungcheol tensed up under the young lady’s touch. 

 

“Oh relax, Prez.” She started rubbing down to his shoulder blades then up to his nape.

 

 

Knock! Knock!

 

Both of them looked at the direction of the door and there stood Yoon Jeonghan, in an opened checkered polo shirt over white shirt and skinny jeans.

 

“Am I disturbing something?” He had a smug look on that perfectly handsome face.

 

Siyeon looked at Seungcheol expecting him to say something since she didn’t really know Jeonghan personally but the lad looked like he just choked on his own tongue, not moving his eyes away from the figure on the door.

 

“Actually…” Siyeon removed her hands from Cheol’s back, “I have to go back to my dorm. I’ll leave you to talk.” Siyeon picked up her shoulder bag from the couch.

 

“It was nice hanging out all day with you, Prez.” She turned to face Seungcheol. “See you around.” She gave a slight nod to Jeonghan as she passed by him at the door. Jeonghan gave her a slight smile that looked like he’s just pursing his lips.

 

Jeonghan closed the door behind him and plopped himself at the same couch Siyeon was seated before.

 

“She looks cute…” He nodded to Seungheol.

 

Seungcheol didn’t reply.

 

“And with perky boobs too… her ass is okay.” Jeonghan chortled.

 

“Where have you been?” Cheol finally said in almost a whisper. “I looked for you this morning. You weren’t....” Seungcheol couldn’t bear to say ‘in my room’ without feeling a little awkward.

 

“Oh. Right. I forgot to tell you.” Jeonghan stood up and took a large paperbag beside the doorframe. “As you may have noticed, we got our rooms back to normal!” Jeonghan said with an ecstatic tone. 

 

“So, being the paranoid bitch that I am, I started removing all my clothes from the closet because… I dunno. It might only be a temporary glitch in the magic world and next thing you know, I’ll be borrowing clothes from you again.”

 

“What’s in the huge ass paper bag?” Seungcheol looked down to Jeonghan’s hands.

 

“Hold on…” Jeonghan lifted a three-feet sized object heavily wrapped in newspaper. “I found this on the bottom of my closet.”

 

Jeonghan unwrapped the thing and it revealed a pole made of thin wood with carvings of unknown symbols all over it. It was the smell of fresh glue and varnish who caught his attention more.

 

“Wait. Is this that…”

 

Jeonghan nodded. “I found it in its shattered state… about thirteen pieces. I collected each piece carefully and brought them to my friend who lives in the next town. He owns a furniture shop. I asked for his help to stick the pieces back together. This is his best work.”

 

Seungcheol stood up before Jeonghan and traced his fingers on the glued edges. “To be honest, now that I see it, it does look like a giant dick.”

 

“Right?” Jeonghan chuckled. “Yoongi gave me the stinkin’ eye when he sorted the pieces together and it formed a huge phallic symbol. Muttered weird stuff under his breath.”

 

“To think our rooms got connected because of that thing. I’m afraid to even touch it.” Seungcheol backed off a little.

 

“Stop being such a sissy. I should be the one terrified of it, I found it inside my closet!”

 

“What do we do with it?”

 

“Return it to Professor Kim, of course.”

 

“You’re right.” Seungcheol replied. 

 

“He owns it. We just have to apologize big time for its current state.”

 

“It doesn’t look so bad. Your friend, Yoongi did a great job with it.”

 

“You’re right.” Jeonghan sighed deeply then he rewrapped the pole in the newspaper and returned it to the paper bag.

 

“So, were you fucking that pixie freshie before I got here?” Jeonghan casually muttered.

 

“What?” Seungcheol almost choked on his own spit. “No – ”

 

“Did you make out?’

 

“No, Jeonghan. I – ”

 

“She had her arms all over you. Should we start referring to her as the first lady of the school?” Jeonghan chortled with obvious sarcasm.

 

“Jeonghan, are you –”

 

Jeonghan beat Seungcheol to it, “Doesn’t matter. The good news is everything’s back to normal now. And I hope none of this will ever happen again. It was a huge pain in the ass.” The brunette forced a smile.

 

 

Awkward silence.

 

 

“Jeonghan, can we talk about last night?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I don’t think we were both in our right minds last night…”

 

Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

 

“I am not sure if we both wanted to… you know...” Seungcheol made weird gestures with his hands

 

“I know I did…” Jeonghan chortled.

 

“Well. I don’t know, Jeonghan. You know that wasn’t what I usually do, right? Professor Kim was right. That thing makes you… I don’t know… do things.”

 

“What are you saying? That’s a lot of ‘I don’t knows’ from someone like you, Cheol. You always had something to say.”

 

“What I’m saying is…” Seungcheol inhaled deeply. “I think we both got a little bit out of control and did things we weren’t supposed to do. Can we just forget whatever happened between us last night? It will make things easier for the both of us.”

 

That’s when Jeonghan snapped.

 

“Why can’t you just admit it? That you actually wanted to do it. 

 

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped.

 

“For once, stop being such a coward and admit that you finally want to let go of your uptight perfect self and just do what you want.”

 

“Jeonghan, this is making things complicated for the both of us… Before this happened, we weren’t even friends! We weren’t even talking. We hated each other, remember?”

 

“Who pulled me in for that kiss, huh? Who wanted me to stay when I said I have to go? We both wanted it to happen. Admit it, Seungcheol. You wanted ME.”

 

Seungcheol’s brows furrowed. “You have no right to speak about how I feel in my behalf. You don’t even know me that well.”

 

Jeonghan shook his head laughing, “You’re being pathetic, Seungcheol.”

 

“I don’t even know what you’re so mad about right now… Do you want to be in a relationship with me? Am I going to be one of your fucktoys? Are you tired of the old ones?”

 

“You’re crossing the line there…”

 

“Jeonghan there are tons of guys you can fuck around with. Why are you so riled up over me?”

 

Jeonghan raised his hands in defeat. “You know what? You win. Okay. Let’s forget about it.” He shook his head and headed to the door.

 

“You know what? Maybe that thing drives other people to lust but every time it’s right in front of us, we both try hard not to rip each other’s heads apart. And by the way, you can take that back to Professor Kim yourself. Since you’re the one who broke it.” Jeonghan slightly-slammed the door behind him leaving Seungcheol dumbfounded.

 

He brushed his fingers through his hair and mentally cursed himself for thinking maybe Jeonghan was right. He did cross the line… and maybe something else.

 

\------

 

Seungcheol convinced his bladder he needed to pee five times that night. Every time he opened the door to his bathroom, there were complicated jitters – like a mixture of relief and disappointment rolled into one. He was not sure how to call it but then, he found more reasons to stay in the bathroom. He started to shave his chin which probably can wait for tomorrow. He rubbed off the grime and dried toothpaste in the mirror with a wet cloth. He realigned his toiletries. He looked at the stain on his Attack on Titan shower curtain. He thought maybe that can wait for the next time he needed to use the bathroom.

 

Yes. Seungcheol was finding excuses to close and open the door to the bathroom. 

 

“You’re hopeless, Seungcheol.” He rubbed moisturizer on his face. Something that he doesn’t usually do until Jeonghan told him one time that his skin was close to being terrible. Jeonghan’s words kept repeating on his mind blatantly. 

 

“We both wanted it to happen. Admit it, Seungcheol. You wanted ME.”  
“We both wanted it to happen. Admit it, Seungcheol. You wanted ME.”  
“We both wanted it to happen. Admit it, Seungcheol. You wanted ME.”

 

 

“Well, damn, Choi Seungcheol.” He thought. “Maybe he’s right.”

 

END OF CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seungcheol.  
> The confused and panicked gay.


End file.
